


For the Love of the Land

by AgentCodywolf



Series: The Hobbit: And Unexpected Journey [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCodywolf/pseuds/AgentCodywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skinchangers are just as rare as wizards and some are just rumors on the wind. But when Gandalf leads the company to the door of an old friend, Thorin and Company may learn more about their mountain, their race and themselves. Bilbo as a Skinchanger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is me trying some AUs here. I've got a few up my sleeve, so be prepared!!!

Skinchangers were a rarity in Middle-Earth. Gandalf said that they were common in the undying lands, but only a few had come over with the wizards. The most well known was Beorn, a great big man who changed into massive bear. He’d taken up residence between the Misty Mountains and Mirkwood, his territory long and wide. Those who wished harm on any creature knew to stay well away from that area. If you were peaceable, you could pass through as long as you did not harm any of the woodland creatures. There was an elf who changed into a great bird who resided in Lotherien and a man who turned into the horse was in the North with the rangers. It was said there was a man who was in the court of Gondor who changed into a large cat and a rumor that there was another being in Fangorn Forest who transformed into a white stag. But one who was nothing more than whispers of tales was one that Gandalf was interested in. And so he informed the company of 13 dwarves as they rode into the Shire, “Hobbits are curious creatures. Shorter than even you, they are quiet and rarely leave the Shire. Only a few have ever gone adventuring, which is something a respectable hobbit does not do. But you need a burglar and hobbits are known for their quiet feet.”  
“Will we find a hobbit willing to come with us on our quest? From the way you are talking, this could be harder than we first thought,” Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain and leader of the company, frowned from his pony next to Gandalf. With him were his nephews, Fili and Kili, his trusted advisor, Balin, and his brother, Dwalin, the brothers Dori, Nori, and Ori, brothers Oin and Gloin, and brothers Bifur, Bofur and Bombur. “It seems like a waste to go chasing after a hobbit if they won’t come.”  
“We aren’t looking for a hobbit, though,” Gandalf smiled brightly. “We are looking for someone who looks like a hobbit but isn’t a hobbit.”  
“And how can that be? A hobbit who ain’t a hobbit?” Dwalin growled.  
“That, my friend, brings me back to the story I was telling you all last night,” Gandalf tapped his nose.  
“Skinchangers,” Fili, Kili and Ori gasped together, looking at each other excitedly.  
“Correct!”  
“But you didn’t talk about a skinchanger in the Shire,” Balin frowned. “And I think we would’ve heard of one in the Blue Mountains.”  
“This skinchanger is very clever, actually. He hasn’t always been a hobbit. It was actually that his animal form was his common form and his other form was the one he changed into,” Gandalf shrugged. “Because of this, he became long forgotten. I feared he had died since I hadn’t heard from him. You see, we came over together and traveled for a while together. After the great war, he disappeared. I had feared he’d succumbed to his wounds, but a reliable source within the Shire has confirmed his presence here.”  
“And how are we going to go about approaching this skinchanger?” Thorin raised an eyebrow.  
“Oh, it’s quite simple, really. We get ourselves invited over for tea,” Gandalf smiled brightly. “He’ll know we’re on our way and he’ll know it’s me, so he’ll probably have it all ready by the time we arrive.”  
“Tea?”  
“We’ll be there in time for possible elevensies if not lunch,” Gandalf nodded. “I do love visiting hobbits. They have the most wonderful eating habits. There’s first breakfast, second breakfast, elevensies, lunch, teatime and supper. And quite a lot of snacking and lazing about.”  
“How shall we know he’s the skinchanger?” Dwalin sounded annoyed.  
“We won’t, but he will know who I am. The name he came over with was Bilbo and yes, he is related to Beorn. I believe cousins if not brothers. I could never figure out how the skinchangers were all related,” Gandalf shrugged. “I am sure he goes by a different name now.”  
Gandalf refused to answer any more questions on the subject, pulling out his pipe and blowing smoke rings, much to Thorin’s annoyance. The others were forced to just follow the crazy wizard. It was Bombur who drew everyone’s attention to their shadow, “Look, boys, I’ve never seen flowers that color.”  
He was pointing off to their right, but his face was covered in a look of worry, not surprise. The others soon saw what he was seeing, a large shape flitted through the woods, keeping pace. Only glimpses of it was caught. Gandalf frowned before pulling to a halt, “Well, he does know we are here.”  
“That’s him?” Thorin’s hand was resting on the hilt of his sword.  
“Aye, just as big as ever. Hail, Bilbo! It is I, Gandalf!” the wizard called out. The woods around them were silent, not even a bird.  
“It is not wise to have such a large company of dwarves together. It draws unwanted attention,” something hissed from Thorin’s left and he turned around to see a small person standing next to his pony, not looking at all impressed. He stood a good head shorter than Thorin at the most and had sandy brown curls. His skin was smooth and had a light tan to it. He was wearing tan trousers, tan undershirt, green waistcoat and a brown overcoat. The most surprising feature were the bright blue eyes looking up at him. “What is it that you want, Gandalf Greyhame?”  
“Why, Bilbo, you’ve gotten smaller!” Gandalf smiled happily. “And may I say you look much better than the last time we met.”  
“I know you, wizard. One does not travel,” Bilbo, obviously a hobbit, stopped and breathed in deeply through his nose, his eyes closing. “All three heirs to the throne of Erebor together in the open without good reason.”  
“That, my friend, is a conversation for a more private location,” Gandalf grew serious. Bilbo looked over the group before clapping his hands together, smiling brightly.  
“Of course! You all must be hungry. Keep going down this road and up the hill. Hobbit hole with the bright green door. I will have something ready. You’re just in time for lunch,” his smile took on a feral quality. “Or to be lunch.”  
With that, he walked off into the woods and not seconds later, a great sandy-colored wolf, the size of a large charger, raced out onto the road, looking expectantly at them before racing down the road. Thorin looked at Gandalf, who was smiling, “Yes, that is Bilbo. He seems to find your scent appealing if he’s offering to eat you.”  
Gandalf kicked his horse forward, leaving a very pale Thorin in his wake.  
Bilbo lived in a large hobbit hole known as Bag End. Long ago, way before Gaffer Gamgee was born, it had belonged to the Baggins. No one remembered what happened or why, but Bag End was given to Bilbo and he took up the name Baggins. He was even known to take in a few of the older Baggins for a few years or sometimes a Took or a Brandybuck. No one knew where he came from but they knew in their own way he protected them from the outside world. A few, like the Gaffer, had placed Bilbo as a skinchanger, but not one to be feared. Most just thought he was a wizard or something of the like. He was a very good healer and had taught many a hobbit the basics over the years. He was well liked and a common sight in Hobbitton. But the hobbits always looked up the hill if a stranger came through, seeing as most were there to see the great Bilbo Baggins. So when a large troop of dwarves rode through, they all looked up the hill to see the bright green door closed and no one outside, but the chimney was puffing up a storm.  
“They’re going to Bag End,” the hobbits whispered amongst themselves. “What do they want with our healer?”  
No one had an answer, so they went back to their work, although Old Farmer Collins gave the group and evil stare. Gandalf just nodded and rode on. The dwarves shared curious looks before following. They let their ponies be in a flat grassy spot near the front door and made the rest of the way on foot. Before Gandalf could knock, the door was thrown open and a beaming Bilbo ushered them inside, “Wipe your boots on the mat, please, and cloaks and weapons can be left in the entry hall. On through to the dining room. If you want to freshen up, take a left and down the hall on the right. Food will be ready soon.”  
With that, he dashed off to what looked like the kitchen, where sweet smells were wafting from. Thorin sighed and did was told and soon all the dwarves and Gandalf were seated around a rather large table. Bilbo strode in, arms laden with platters and started laying out the food, “Eat up. I know how dwarves can be and there’s plenty more in the kitchen. Drinks are on the table behind Gandalf and no need for the introductions and bowing. I know you all already.”  
“And how would that be,” Thorin asked and Bilbo stopped on his way out, a knowing smile on his face as he tapped his nose.  
“I never share my secrets, Master Thorin,” he strode out and was back shortly with more platters. The dwarves ate as much as they could and were surprised when Bilbo told him there were more in the kitchen if they got hungry later.  
“I’ve traveled the world, gentlemen, and the best way to start off good relations is to know how your counterpart eats,” Bilbo was sitting back in a chair between Gandalf and Balin, smoking a pipe. “Now, onto business. What brings you to my humble abode?”


	2. Chapter 2

Gandalf glanced at Thorin, who glanced at Balin who nodded and Thorin pulled out an old looking piece of paper from a pocket and held it out to Bilbo. The hobbit frowned before taking it and carefully smelling it. His frown deepened and he quickly unfolded it. His hands hovered over the paper as he scanned the map before him, not touching it, “Where did this come from?”  
“It was given to me by my father, many years ago,” Thorin said as he leaned back, watching the hobbit through half lidded eyes. Bilbo glanced up at him, frowning, then turned to Gandalf.  
“No.”  
“But you haven’t even heard our proposal or read the contract,” Gandalf huffed, crossing his arms. “It’s not as bad as you think.”  
“A dragon is not something to be trifled with. I know, Gandalf, and if it’s the dragon I think you are wanting to go chase, then I say no twice over,” Bilbo growled.  
“And how would you know of our dragon?” Dwalin leaned forward, looking interested.  
“I myself have entered Erebor since your home was taken from you,” Bilbo sat back, crossing his arms. “And have talked with the fire breather. I have dealt with many dragons in my time and this one by far is the most well mannered and the most cruel. You might as well accept that the Blue Mountains are your home now, dwarves, for the dragon will not leave Erebor alive.”  
“You are either the bravest creature I know or the stupidest for entering the home of a dragon,” Gandalf pulled out his pipe, shooting Bilbo a dark look. “After everything that happened the last time.”  
“The last time I was nothing but a pup. I have matured since then,” Bilbo huffed.  
“You have laid eyes on the dragon? When?” Fili looked at his uncle, nervous.  
“Coming on twenty odd years now. Healthy and whole and looking to continue his sleep. He’ll wake soon enough, though, if you dwarves go traversing that way. His nose isn’t as good as mine, but he’ll pick out a dwarf from miles away,” Bilbo tapped the map. “Forget your quest and return home.”  
“That we cannot do, Master Bilbo,” Nori spoke solemnly. “We all swore an oath and we can’t break our oaths. Tis disrespectful to our families and our clans.”  
“He is not going to help us, Gandalf,” Thorin huffed. “We might as well go and see how far we can get today.”  
“Be off with you, then,” Bilbo stood, eyes flashing a little. “You may restock if you must, but I expect you to be gone by the time I return.”  
With that he stormed out and they all heard the front door slam. They looked to Gandalf for answers. He sighed as he put out his pipe, “He was always one with a temper. You insulted him, Thorin, when you spoke of leaving. Even if he was not willing to join us on our quest, he does not deny guests.”  
“I don’t think Uncle would want to stay a night here,” Kili chuckled as he stood. “After the hobbit offered to eat him.”  
“Maybe Uncle wants to eat the hobbit?” Fili laughed before both boys ran out of the room. Thorin sighed, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. It was not uncommon among dwarves to wed or be with another of their gender, since there were so few women among them. And those two (sadly) were heirs by their own right. So yes, Thorin may have been interested in some men, but this creature? Unlikely.  
“Gandalf, if you could help Bombur and Bofur add some food to our supplies. The rest of you, clean up and head out,” Thorin stood, picking up and folding the map. “We leave in an hour.”  
The boys only made a few more jokes and those only ended because they ended up in a duck pond, Thorin sitting by their ponies smugly. They rode for a few more hours before setting up camp just off the road. The sun was well under the horizon and supper had just been finished when a howl cut through the dwarves’ conversations. All looked up towards the sound. It had come from back the way they had come, back in the Shire. They were well out of there now, had been out of the Shire since about mid-afternoon. Thorin looked at Gandalf, who looked thoughtful, “What is that, wizard?”  
“That would be our skinchanger,” Gandalf breathed out a smoke ring. “And he seems to be up to something.”  
A few more minutes of silence fell between them when the air was once again broken by a howl, but this was familiar to the dwarves and came from the other way down the road, where they wanted to go. Thorin stood, drawing his sword, “Wargs.”  
“Wargs mean orcs. Did the skinchanger call them?” Dwalin pulled out his axes, glancing at Gandalf.  
“No, I think he was warning us,” Gandalf continued to smoke his pipe. “Sit down and put those away.”  
“And why should we?” Balin grunted. In answer, a howl ripped through the air, right by them. This was the wolf again and as they all turned to look, it stepped out into the clearing. Its sandy brown fur allowed it to blend in a bit, but in the fire light its blue eyes looked darker, colder. It stalked around the dwarves, nose up as it smelled before stopping nearest the road, ears perking up. Another warg howl rent the air, closer, just the down the road. The wolf answered, ears going back as it lifted its large majestic head high. An orc cry was heard and the wolf disappeared once more into the wood. Cries of pain and terror soon reached the ears of the company and before Gandalf could stop them, Thorin was leading a charge to the road. They got there just in time to see the great wolf grab the neck of a fleeing warg and jerk his head. The warg went limp and the wolf dropped the body, glancing back at them, snarling a little as blood dripped from his fangs, “You should have stayed back at your fire, Dwarf King.”  
This voice was colder than the hobbit’s, older even. It chilled Thorin to the bone, but he did not back down, “My company and I can take care of ourselves, thank you very much.”  
The wolf stalked over, stepping down and snapping the back of an orc trying to crawl away, “I should hope we can, Master Dwarf, or else this entire quest will be for naught.”  
“We?” Gloin scoffed. “Since when did you and us become a we?”  
“Since now. Gandalf said something about a contract. I will sign it once I am clean,” the wolf, no Bilbo, came to stand right in front of Thorin, lowering his head so he was looking right at Thorin. “The world is changing far too quickly, Dwarf King. Evil is arising from the dark places of the world and soon it won’t just be your home you are trying to regain. I suggest you make sure you are this quest for the right reasons or you will perish the same way your father and grandfather did.”  
Bilbo then stalked off into the night, as quiet as a shadow.  
“Back to camp, all of you,” Gandalf called from his seat by the fire. The dwarves trudged back, grumbling as they sat back down. Thorin stayed standing, glaring back at the road.  
“Keep your face like that for long and it won’t change back,” a voice spoke up from his side and Thorin just managed not to jump before looking down at the hobbit by his side, carrying a pack on his back. He smiled up at Thorin, “Hello again.”  
“I see you’ve cleaned yourself,” Thorin growled.  
“That I did. Orc blood tastes nasty, but what had to be done had to be done,” Bilbo sighed, looking out at the road sadly. “War is the only constant in this world. Someone is always fighting someone else.”  
“Quite the optimist you are,” Thorin raised an eyebrow.  
“I like to think of it as I’ve been blessed with too long a life. But enough of this, where is this contract. I wish to know properly what you think we’re getting into.”


	3. Chapter 3

*Chapter Break*  
It didn’t take the company long to get used to Bilbo’s presence and the ponies got over it even quicker. He took his wolf form when they traveled, scouting the land around them better than a dwarf on a pony ever could. At night when they stopped, he retrieved his pack and disappeared for a few moments before returning a fully clothed hobbit. He tended to sit back and smoke a pipe, staying out of everyone’s way. It was a common sight to see Bilbo’s and Gandalf’s smoke rings in battle and even Thorin admitted it was entertaining. It became clear Bilbo’s earlier treatment of the dwarves was nothing more than his way of protecting himself. Once he knew the dwarves better, he revealed himself as a very warm individual, a good storyteller and a trusted companion. He rarely told anything about himself and sometimes when he was telling stories of his travels, he’d stop halfway through, eyes getting distant for a moment. Then he’d start up with a different story as though he had never been telling the first. Of course, the first real test of the newest member of the company came with the troll incident. While Bilbo had been out scouting, Thorin had decided the company would stay at an abandoned farmhouse for the night. Gandalf and Thorin were arguing away from the others as the sun was setting when Bilbo raced up, still in wolf form, sides trembling and breathing hard as though he had run a great distance. He looked wide eyed over the beginnings of the camp before he focused on Thorin, “What is this madness?”  
“This is camp,” Thorin huffed. “No matter what the wizard says.”  
“This is not a good place to spend the night, Thorin,” Gandalf growled.  
“You should listen to your wizard, dwarf. This place is not safe, “Bilbo’s eyes darted back and forth. “Can’t you smell them?”  
“Who?” Bombur called from by the fire.  
“Keep your voice down,” Bilbo hissed, eyes snapping to where the ponies had been put. “Trolls are taking your ponies, Thorin Oakenshield, and if you don’t act quickly, they will be eaten.”  
“Trolls, here?” Gandalf’s frown grew. “They have traveled far.”  
“We must see what can be done to get the ponies back,” Dwalin looked at Thorin. “And why Kili and Fili haven’t told us anything.”  
“Kili and Fili are watching the ponies?” Bilbo growled before racing off into the woods. Thorin raced after him, sword ready. He caught up to the wolf as he was silently talking to Kili and Fili, “Stay here. I will release the ponies and drive them back towards camp. We will need to leave quickly.”  
“Why not fight them?” Fili frowned.  
“Oh yes, lets fight three fully grown trolls at night,” Bilbo huffed before stalking off.  
“It was an honest question,” Kili glanced at his uncle as they others joined them.  
“It would take quite a bit for us to defeat the trolls now. Better to fight them closer to morning. Trolls turn to stone in the sunlight,” Gandalf whispered as he watched the brown wolf sneak over to the makeshift pen that were holding the stolen ponies. He silently conversed with the ponies, calming them down before sneaking over to one of the trolls and stealing his knife. It was an odd thing to see, a large brown wolf sneaking around with a large troll knife in his mouth. Under any other circumstances, it would have been funny, but not now. Bilbo quickly cut through the ropes. It would have been an easy get away, but one of the trolls sneezed and reached back for something to wipe his nose on and instead grabbed Bilbo. The poor wolf was not only now covered in troll boogies, but held in the very tight grip of one very hungry, very angry troll. At least the ponies were smart enough to sneak away. Thorin was about to rush in when the wolf twisted in the grip, which had to hurt, and locked his jaws around the troll’s wrist. The troll gave a cry of pain and let go of the wolf. Bilbo fell to the ground in a heap and was a little slow getting up, but still easily dodged the hands of the other trolls. He spared the dwarves and Gandalf one quick look, “Go! I will catch up!” Before taking off into the woods, the trolls chasing after.  
“You heard him. It is time to flee!” Gandalf turned and led the others back to camp. Everything was haphazardly packed and throw on the ponies before they were off, dashing into the night. Thorin noticed Bilbo first, seeing as the wolf slipped out of the woods to keep pace at his side. His gait was uneven and Thorin could hear his laboring breath, but he kept up with the harsh pace Gandalf was setting at the front. He had something in his jaws as well, but Thorin found himself glancing over the wolf for injuries. After their initial cold start, Bilbo and Thorin had slowly warmed up to each other, Thorin even sometimes joining Bilbo and Gandalf for a smoke and more often than not going to Bilbo for advice than Gandalf. Bilbo was more straight forward. Now he could see a gash on the wolf’s side closest to him that was still bleeding and maybe one on the far haunch. He just barely made out the occasional whimper, but other than that Bilbo was silent in his suffering. Gandalf didn’t slow till they were deep in the woods. He pulled his horse to a stop beneath a large oak tree, turning to the others as they gathered round. Bilbo dropped whatever was in his mouth, sides heaving.  
“Found the troll cave. Grabbed some stuff. Good swords, elven made by the looks,” Bilbo got out in short little breaths.  
“And how are you holding up, my friend?” Gandalf eyed the wolf with worry.  
“I will be fine,” Bilbo turned to limp away and stumbled a little. There was a little sigh before he let himself collapse, lying on his side, “Don’t. Say. Anything.”  
“It would be easiest to treat your wounds if you were your hobbit self,” Gandalf dismounted and kneeled down by the wolf. Thorin hopped down as well, moving closer.  
“I just…need rest,” Bilbo huffed out.  
“Bilbo,” Gandalf warned.  
“Gandalf, I wish to not scare your dwarves,” Bilbo growled, lifting his head a little, although the wince Thorin caught didn’t help.  
“We will move farther down the path and you can join us once you are changed,” Gandalf stood. “Pass me his pack.”  
Balin removed it from Myrtle, the pack pony, and handed it to Gandalf but Thorin took it instead. The wizard and the wolf eyed him warily. Thorin shouldered the pack, giving both a stubborn look, “Bilbo can barely stand. Walking back will be impossible. I will wait and help him back. You can lead my pony behind you. Go.”  
“I don’t need help,” Bilbo huffed as Balin led the dwarves away and Gandalf mounted his horse.  
“I would take the aid, Bilbo. Dwarves don’t offer help often,” Gandalf chuckled before following the dwarves, leading Thorin’s pony.  
“What needs to be done?” Thorin knelt by the wolf, opening the pack.  
“I will need clothes to change into,” Bilbo sighed before sitting up, closing his eyes for a second.  
“How badly are you hurt?” Thorin asked softly.  
“You need not worry for me, Thorin,” Bilbo opened his eyes, looking at Thorin. “I will be able to travel tomorrow.”  
“That is not what worries me,” Thorin frowned. “You are a part of my company and my company is my family. I do not like to see my family hurt. Now, I ask again, how badly are you hurt?”  
“The most severe are the cuts,” Bilbo sighed before forcing himself to his feet. “They are deep and I will not deny that they hurt.”  
“Anything else?” Thorin pulled out a pair of trousers and a loose undershirt.  
“I will know more when I change. Wounds in wolf form are different than how they appear in hobbit form,” Bilbo sighed again, looking around. “I will call when I am changed.”  
With that he limped away, looking very much the part of a kicked puppy. It hurt Thorin’s heart, more than he had wanted it to. Why was this skinchanger having such an effect on him, a dwarf king? Thorin didn’t want to admit it, but he may be falling for Bilbo Baggins. He was the first being to treat Thorin as ordinary, not as a superior or something to be wary of. He didn’t mind yelling back at Thorin or making his own thoughts known. Thorin stared down at the pack, lost in thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Bilbo hadn’t gone far to change. Thorin didn’t know whether it was because he couldn’t or because he didn’t feel he had to, but he was close enough for Thorin to hear the change. He could hear the cracking, snapping and clicking of bones. He heard the tearing of flesh and muscle, the ripping of hair. But worst of all were the groans of pain coming from Bilbo. They almost sounded like sobs to the dwarf king and they ripped at his heart. Was changing always this painful for him? Or just now, with the injuries? He focused on examining Bilbo’s shirt instead of imagining what must be happening to the smallest of his company. Soon, silence fell over him and he held his breath, trying to hear Bilbo…..”Thorin?”  
It was weaker than he was expecting, but it was there. He quickly stood, scooping up the pack and clothes and heading around the tree. Bilbo was curled up near the base of a nearby tree, back to Thorin. His skin, which Thorin had once thought smooth, was now revealed to be crisscrossed with scars and now bruising and cuts. He was trembling a little as Thorin knelt next to him, resting a hand on Bilbo’s shoulder. Bilbo let out a little breath, turning his head to look up at Thorin. He wasn’t surprised to see tear tracks, “What do you need help with?”  
“I just need a moment,” Bilbo said softly, looking away. Thorin frowned before reaching his arm around Bilbo’s chest and sitting him up, resting him against Thorin’s chest. Bilbo gasped, probably from pain, “I said a moment!”  
“I would feel better if we had you under Gandalf’s care than freezing out in the woods,” Thorin stated simply. He could feel the long gash on Bilbo’s side under his hand, which would make the other gash be on his hip or rear on the other side. “Are you still bleeding?”  
“Only a little. A little blood washes out eventually,” Bilbo sighed. “Shirt first, please.”  
Thorin grabbed it and slipped it over Bilbo’s head before he could say anything. With a huff, Bilbo let Thorin help him maneuver his arms into it and pull it down. Now came the hard part, “I need to stand.”  
“That would make the most sense,” Thorin chuckled before standing carefully, gently pulling Bilbo up with him. Bilbo didn’t make a sound, but Thorin could see he was pale. “How are you feeling?”  
“Old,” was all Bilbo said before holding a hand out for the trousers. He let Thorin hold him up, but nothing more, slowly pulling the trousers on himself. He rested for a moment afterwards, allowing Thorin to hold his weight before he straightened, letting out a little hiss before slowly turning in the direction the others had gone, one hand on a nearby tree. Thorin let him go for a bit, but wrapped an arm around Bilbo’s waist as the hobbit started forward. Bilbo shot him a dark look, “I can walk on my own.”  
“Your trembling legs say otherwise,” Thorin pointed out. “Is it always so taxing?”  
“No, only when I am hurt. My body must change to accommodate the wounds,” Bilbo leaned a little more on Thorin. “And I am no longer as young as I once was.”  
“During the Great War,” Thorin supplied.  
“Well, yes, then,” Bilbo gave a small smile. “I’ve stayed away from fights since then.”  
“Gandalf said you two came over together?” Thorin asked, trying to distract Bilbo.  
“Ages ago, yes. We arrived shortly after the elves. Did he tell you I used to change into a dragon?” Bilbo chuckled. “Those were the days. We spent some time here in our old forms before deciding we needed to blend In more and choose more natural forms.”  
“Can you still change into a dragon?” Thorin frowned, thinking. How would Smaug react to another dragon?  
“I have not tried in some time. I have not tried to change into anything other than these two forms in some time. I am sure I could do it, but it would be trying the first time. I would need to rest afterwards,” Bilbo sighed. “Perhaps someday.”  
“Maybe before we cross the mountains we will rest a bit,” Thorin offered. “It would not due to be tired when climbing mountains anyway.”  
“I could try then,” Bilbo nodded as firelight came into view. “If I remember correctly, I should end up the same size or larger than Smaug. It would serve us well when we reach your mountain.”  
“Why did you stop changing into other things?” Thorin asked softly as the voices of the others reach their ears.  
“I settled, matured,” Bilbo shrugged, wincing. “I did not feel I needed to change as much anymore. I have lived to see this land change and fight and die and be reborn. Unlike Gandalf, I show my age.”  
“You look like a young, somewhat healthy hobbit to me,” Thorin chuckled.  
“I show my age most of the time,” Bilbo huffed, but gave Thorin a small smile as they entered the clearing the others had claimed for camp. Gandalf was off to the side, waiting, with a satchel of healing supplies. Thorin helped Bilbo sit before sitting down next to him, face neutral as the others glanced at him. He saw Fili and Kili nudge each other, smiling a little. He shot them a glare, but Kili just stuck his tongue out at him. Young nephews. A growl from beside him drew his attention back to his present company. Bilbo’s shirt was off again and Gandalf was dabbing a salve into the gash.  
“Thorin, if you could get the bandages out,” Gandalf asked, sounding amused as Bilbo tried to jerk away. “We’ll need to wrap his ribs. No changing for a few days, friend.”  
“Then I have become a burden,” Bilbo huffed. “Myrtle won’t be happy.”  
“You will ride with me,” Thorin dug through the satchel, looking for the bandages. “My pony is more than capable.”  
“Now, Thorin, I am perfectly fine riding Myrtle,” Bilbo started, but Thorin fixed him with a hard stare.  
“I wasn’t offering,” he said simply before beginning to wrap Bilbo’s torso, getting a hiss of pain out of the skinchanger. Gandalf shot Thorin an amused look and a wink. Thorin glowered back, pulling the bandage tight. Gandalf chuckled before examining Bilbo’s left foot.  
“What did you do here?” Gandalf frowned as he examined the black and blue foot, which Thorin had failed to notice earlier. “Don’t tell me the troll stepped on it.”  
“He threw a rock at me,” Bilbo huffed. “While his brother was trying to step on me.”  
“And the cut on your rear? Where is that from?” Gandalf started applying another salve to the foot.  
“I tried persuading the trolls to fall off a cliff,” Bilbo grunted as Thorin tied off his bandage and handed the rest of the wrap to Gandalf so he could wrap the foot.  
“And the one on your back?” Thorin frowned.  
“The one had his own knife,” Bilbo glared at Thorin.  
“But of course you weren’t letting them that close,” Gandalf sat back, watching the two.  
“I may have been stuck under a rock at the time,” Bilbo looked away. “I can treat the last gash myself.”  
“Stop being modest,” Thorin huffed, taking a jar of salve from Gandalf. “You can pull on some underpants first, but I am looking at it.”  
The snickering behind him alerted to Thorin how that had sounded, but he ignored it as he turned his back to Bilbo, glaring at his men so they looked away.  
“You have no say in the matter,” Gandalf laughed and after much grumbling, Bilbo tapped Thorin’s shoulder. Thorin turned around to see Bilbo was indeed wearing underpants now, but the one side was pulled up so he could see the gash. It ran from Bilbo’s lower left buttock down to just above his knee on the backside of his thigh. Thorin frowned before setting to work, cleaning the wound and rubbing salve into before wrapping it. Bilbo only let out one hiss before falling silent. Once Thorin was done, Bilbo quickly, although unsteadily, pulled his trousers back on.  
“Foods ready!” Bombur called, drawing everyone’s attention. The rest of the night was spent resting. They weren’t going to head out till midmorning, so everyone quickly got to sleep, hoping to be well rested in the morning. It didn’t miss anyone’s attention when Thorin set himself down by Bilbo or when, in his sleep, Bilbo curled into Thorin’s side. Nor did anyone miss the small smile on Thorin’s face as he wrapped an arm around the hobbit and pressed his face into Bilbo’s hair, falling asleep. Oh, this was going to be fun.


	5. Chapter 5

The morning broke over the camp bright and clear as bird song filled the air. It didn’t take long for everyone to wake, all purposefully ignoring the bundle on the far side of camp as they packed the ponies. Thorin was the first of the two to wake, having always been a light sleeper. He watched his men work, content before realizing why. He looked down at the sleeping hobbit, looking peaceful, although bruised. Thorin sighed before gently shaking Bilbo, “Time to wake, Baggins. The others are almost ready to go.”

“Few more minutes,” Bilbo murmured, curling closer to Thorin. Thorin chuckled when Bilbo froze, eyes snapping open so he was looking into Thorin’s chest. He looked up, turning red, into Thorin’s face.

“Good morning,” Thorin chuckled, smirking. So the hobbit could be flustered.

“Morning,” Bilbo squeaked, unable to look away. Thorin chuckled again.

“The others are almost ready to go,” Thorin pulled away, sitting up and cracking his back, shooting a glare at where Dwalin, Kili and Fili were making kissy faces. Balin took a moment to grab Bombur’s spoon and whack them all on the back of the head.

“Oh, “Biblo blinked. “Oh, yes, of course. We should get going. Seems we’ve lost time this morning. Suns already up.”

“I let them sleep in,” Thorin stood, buckling on his sword. “We needed the rest, especially you.”

“Just a few scratches,” Bilbo huffed and tried to prove his point by sitting up. Thorin raised an eyebrow as Bilbo let out a gasp, and closed his eyes half way up, going pale. “Fine…just fine.”

“No, you are not,” Thorin crossed his arms. “And don’t deny it. You look about ready to keel over. We can take another day if you need.”

“Nope, don’t,” Bilbo pushed himself the rest of the way up, breathing hard. “We can go.”

“Stubborn hobbit,” Gandalf chuckled from his spot by the fire, smoking his pipe. “Don’t overdo it.”

“Shut up, Gandalf,” Bilbo growled, glaring at the wizard. The other dwarves were either on their ponies or standing by them, looking amused. Thorin sighed and just picked Bilbo up, holding him steady while the hobbit swore in a language he didn’t know, legs shaking.

“Dwalin, bring my pony over,” Thorin called, not trusting Bilbo on his own. “Its alright to need help.”

“So says the mighty dwarf king,” Bilbo hissed as Dwalin strolled over, leading the pony.

“He sure has a temper, don’t he?” Dwalin laughed as he passed Thorin his reins. “I’ll pass him up.”

“I can ride my own pony, thank you very much!” Bilbo growled at Dwalin as Thorin mounted his pony. The larger dwarf just chuckled, easily lifted Bilbo up to sit in front of Thorin, who wrapped an arm around Bilbo’s waist. Bilbo’s hands immediately gripped Thorin’s arm. Thorin was sure if he didn’t have his armor on, his arm would be bruising by the looks of the grip Bilbo was using.

“Relax,” Thorin said softly into Bilbo’s ear, noticing the sweat beading Bilbo’s forehead. “I won’t let you fall.”

“Its not falling,” Bilbo forced out as he tried to shift a little off his left leg and Thorin understood. He dropped his reins to he could grab Bilbo with two hands and got Biblo’s left leg swung over to the same side as his right, getting any and all pressure off the injured leg. He picked up his reins once again, his arm around Bilbo as he kicked his pony forward. The others fell into line, Gandalf coming to ride right by them on their right side so Bilbo was facing him.

“And how are we feeling this morning?” Gandalf smiled brightly. Bilbo gave him a withering look. Gandalf laughed, “Come now, Bilbo, when was the last time you rode?”

“A very long time ago. Probably during the second age,” Bilbo grunted.

“Then you should be enjoying this. No running around, exhausting yourself,” Gandalf puffed on his pipe.

“I like running around,” Bilbo huffed.

“You will be back at it before you know it,” Thorin smirked, enjoying the closeness of the hobbit.

“The sooner the better,” Bilbo frowned.

“I will scout ahead,” Gandalf chuckled. “Behave yourselves, please?”

With that he kicked his horse forward, smirking. Thorin shook his head, his arm tightening around Bilbo a bit, “You sure you are alright?”

“I will be fine. I don’t want to delay your quest anymore than it has to be,” Bilbo glanced at Thorin before focusing ahead.

“Must you be so stubborn?” Thorin sighed.

“Says the dwarf king,” Bilbo countered.

“I do say so,” Thorin frowned. “What is wrong?”

“Nothing. Nothing is wrong,” Bilbo let go of Thorin’s arm and gripped the front of the saddle instead.

“Something is wrong. I know it. Have I done something wrong?” Thorin frowned.

“No, you have done nothing wrong,” Bilbo sighed. “It is me, I fear, me and my head. I will figure it out on my own. I always have.”

“You aren’t alone now, though,” Thorin leaned forward so he was speaking into Bilbo’s ear so only the hobbit could hear. “You have thirteen dwarves and a wizard who are greatly concerned for you.”

“Greatly concerned?” Bilbo turned to Thorin, looking amused. “Really now?”

“Yes, very much so,” Thorin smirked back. “I think we would be lost without our skinchanger.”

“We? What about you?” Bilbo leaned a little closer. Neither noticed how the other dwarves had dropped back, smirking, giving the two some space.

“I find,” Thorin started, then stopped, taking a deep breath. “I have found that I don’t much care for my gold anymore. I think I have found something much more precious to me.”

“Oh,” the smile slipped from Bilbo’s face, leaving him looking surprised.

“Yes, oh,” Thorin smiled, pressing his nose against Bilbo’s. “Is that all you can say?”

“I’m afraid so,” Bilbo said softly, eyes wide.

“Then let me help,” Thorin leaned forward to kiss Bilbo, but the hobbit tensed, eyes going dark as he jerked away, looking ahead.

“Orcs.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this very well may be my favorite chapter!!!!! Got a surprise for all of you, hope you like it!!! Playing with the idea of skinchangers a bit more with the idea that they have multiple forms. Get to meet another of Bilbo's. I hope you like him!!!

Thorin snarled, partially from the idea of orcs being nearby, partially because he’d been denied a kiss. Darn his nose! Bilbo jerked his head to the left, looking thoughtful, “Troll cave. Should cover our smell for a bit.”

“This way!” Thorin called to the others as he turned his pony off the path and into the woods, one arm tight around Bilbo’s waist. Bilbo had returned his hands to the hold on Thorin’s arm.

Gandalf caught up with them as Bilbo signaled Thorin to stop, pointing to a hole in a cliff side. Thorin left Bilbo on the pony as he dismounted, looking around, “No trolls?”

“No, not for some time. Must be at another hole,” Bilbo shrugged as he focused his attention outward, to the woods around them. “The smell should throw the wargs off a bit.”

“Then we have a little time to explore,” Gandalf hopped off his horse and headed down into the cave.

“Would you like to come down?” Thorin looked up at Bilbo.

“No, go ahead. I’ll keep a nose on things up here,” Bilbo shot Thorin a cheeky smile before shooing him off. Dwalin stayed up with him while the others were all down in the cave. Gandalf was looking through something at the back while Gloin, Oin, Bifur and Bofur were burying some treasure. Kili, Fili, Bombur and Balin were looking over some weapons. Thorin raised an eyebrow at the treasure hiders. Bofur shrugged, “It’s a long term investment.”

“Make it a bit quicker. Take only things that we need, nothing more,” Thorin ordered before heading back outside, the smell a little much.

Bilbo glanced at him, wrinkling his nose, as Thorin approached, “Oh, that’s horrible.”

“You were the one who said to go in the troll cave,” Thorin chuckled.

“But it smells,” Bilbo groaned as he looked down at Thorin, who was smirking, “Oh shut up. Gandalf, Radagast is coming.”

“And how do you know its Radagast?” Gandalf looked over at him.

“The overpowering smell of mushrooms. Keep him over by you. The last time I was anywhere near him, it was so bad I felt like I had eaten the mushrooms myself,” Bilbo grunted, shooting a glare at the wizard, who just laughed.

“What about the orcs?” Thorin looked around them, worried.

“Still a ways off. I was right about the troll smell throwing them off. Hello, Radagast,” Bilbo looked over Thorin’s head as something raced out of the trees around them. Rabbits, quite large brown rabbits, had come to a stop right in the middle of the group, harnesses wrapped around their bodies and attached to a sled of some sort. An odd looking man was talking rapidly to Gandalf, waving absently over at Bilbo.

“That’s Radagast?” Thorin frowned, taking in the man.  Probably about the same height as Bilbo, he had long hair and a beard and his clothes looked to be made out of moss, bark and maybe vines. He was gesturing and bouncing about whatever he was telling Gandalf.

“Radagast the Brown. Oh, I can smell the mushrooms,” Bilbo covered his mouth and nose.

“Can you smell anything other than the mushrooms?” Thorin frowned, thinking back to the orcs.

“Trolls,” Bilbo grunted, uncovering his mouth and nose to take a whiff, making a face before tensing. “Wargs!”

Dwalin spun in time to catch the first warg under the shoulder, flipping it so Gloin could slam his ax into its head. Bifur and Bofur took care of the second as a howl ripped through the air.

“I will lead them away,” Radagast yelled as he hopped on his sled.

“These are Gundabad wargs, Radagast. They are too fast,” Gandalf warned.

“These are Rhosgobel Hares!  I would like to see them try,” Radagast harrumphed before taking off.

“Might as well not waste the time he is giving us,” Thorin yelled as he hopped up behind Bilbo and reined his horse around. “Lets go!”

Gandalf led the way, out into an open area with large rocks dotting the rolling hills all around. Just beyond was the start of the Misty Mountains and everyone knew somewhere in there was the Hidden Valley, home of the Elves of Rivendell. Thorin was ridding side by side with Gandalf, “No elves, wizard.”

“I don’t think  I can guarantee that,” Gandalf called back as a warg howl rent the air. Thorin glanced back to see one warg standing on a rock, howling as others appeared, taking chase after the dwarves.

“Let me off,” Bilbo pushed at Thorin’s arm.

“Not while we’re running!” Thorin growled. “And you can’t change!”

“I can, you just have to trust me!” Bilbo looked up at Thorin. The dwarf searched his eyes before sighing and removing his arm from around Bilbo, “Don’t make me regret it.”

“Oh, you won’t,” Bilbo smiled before hopping off the pony. He rolled when he landed and then stood, waiting for all the ponies to pass. Thorin focused on leading his group.

“He has a plan, just run!” he yelled back when he saw some of the others start to rein in their ponies. They were a good distance away from where Bilbo had jumped when an almighty roar shook the very air around them. The ponies skidded to a stop, wheeling around in terror, the riders just barely staying on. As Thorin turned his pony to look, he was relieved to see an elf band over on the next hill, struggling to control their horses. The very source of the trouble, though, was back where Bilbo had been. A giant dragon, larger than even Smaug it seemed and the color of midnight was rearing up on its back legs. Its wings were spread to their widest as its next stretched upwards, its jaws open in another roar before it came crashing down onto its front legs, the ground shaking now as well as the air. Below its feet Thorin could just make out the bodies of wargs and orcs. What was left were trying to flee, but the dragon slammed its head into a group while swiping a huge clawed foot at another group. It straightened then, standing majestically before looking back at them, seeing the wheeling ponies. The beast gave a low grumble and the ponies calmed, although Thorin’s was still trembling beneath him. The dragon focused on Thorin and seemed to smile before with a mighty flap of its wings it took the air, soaring high above them.

“DRAGON!” the cry came from the elves and Thorin turned to see the elves drawing their bows, aiming at the dragon that seemed to be dancing high in the sky.

“Gandalf!” Thorin looked at the wizard, fear in his eye. Gandalf just laughed, pulling out his pipe.

“Its alright, they won’t hurt him,” Gandalf smiled at them. “Plus, I’m sure he has something planned.

“That’s the hobbit?” Fili gasped, watching the dragon.

“That’s his true form, the one he came over as. He swam a lot, unless the weather got bad. Then he changed and rode on the ship. Its been sometime since I’ve seen it,” Gandalf said, a little in awe. “He stopped changing into it after the Great War. He never said why.”

“He has his reasons,” Thorin nodded as the dragon swooped down, a blast of wind from his wings throwing the elves off their horses, who barely stayed on their feet. He landed near the dwarves, his sides heaving. Up close, Thorin could see each scale shimmered like a black diamond and his wings looked like silk. Here and there blue could be seen, depending on where the sun hit the scales. His large head was a dark blue on his nose and around his eyes. And those eyes….large, as big as dinner plates, stared down at them, as blue as if they were in the middle of the sea. Bilbo chuckled, a great rumbling sound as he folded his wings in.

“I feel refreshed,” when Bilbo spoke, it was deep, knowledgeable. He kept it soft, though, so as to not make the earth shake.

“Yes, but those wounds say otherwise. You will be sore when you change. And what about clothes?” Gandalf scolded lightly. Thorin finally saw the wounds, deep gashes dripping a dark red. The blood itself, as it fell, looked like rubies. Bilbo didn’t seem to mind.

“There should be at least another set in my pack, if not more,” Bilbo turned his head to look at the elves, who had finally gotten their horses under control and were racing over, bows at the ready. “Lord Elrond, there is no need for such a welcome.”

The lead elf held up his hand as he slowed, stopping his company near the dwarves, looking up at the dragon in awe, “Master Bilbo, it has been sometime since we have met.”

“It has indeed,” Bilbo nodded his head. “It is quite the tale, I assure you. One I think best told with a full belly.”

“Of course. You are always welcome in my halls. I apologize for our reaction. It has been sometime since a good dragon has been seen in the world,” Elrond bowed his head before looking at the dwarf company. “But I should know that where Master Bilbo goes, Gandalf is not far behind.”

“It is such a lovely day for a ride,” Gandalf smiled brightly.

“And I see you are keeping dwarves for company now. Much better than the last lot,” Elrond nodded as the dwarves bristled. Bilbo chuckled again.

“The last group I traveled with was with King Thrandruil.”

“Then you have much improved in choosing company,” Elrond laughed. “I would like to offer an invitation to you all to join us in Rivendell, at least for the night.”

One of Bilbo’s large blue eyes focused on Thorin, looking expectant. Thorin sighed and nodded, “We accept. There is some advice I seek, anyways, and Gandalf seems to be of mind you are the best creature to go to for it.”

“Then let us hope I may be of service,” Elrond smiled. “Follow.”

“Thorin, would you like a ride?” Bilbo stretched out his neck so his head was by Thorin’s pony, who didn’t even flinch.

“It would be my pleasure,” Thorin nodded, a little more happy sounding to this offer. He climbed off his pony as Bilbo straightened. He brought his head down to Thorin’s level.

“Climb on. It will be easier for you to get on my back,” Bilbo was beaming, if a dragon could beam. The others watched as Thorin did as he was told. Bilbo lifted his head so it was level with his back and Thorin saw that there was a gap in Bilbo’s back spikes. He slid into it, holding onto the spike in front. He once again ignored the faces his men were making as Bilbo straightened, looking down at the others, “We will meet you in Rivendell.”

“Don’t be long,” Gandalf nodded, smiling. Bilbo nodded before leaping into the sky. One wing beat and they were high above the ground. Thorin felt the muscles beneath him strain as Bilbo flapped his wings again, bringing him even higher.

“Many years ago, a dragon who was also a skinchanger, such as myself, would offer a ride to those he held dear, making it clear that the being belonged only to the skinchanger and the skinichanger alone,” Bilbo’s voice carried easily back to him as the dragon coasted. Down below Thorin could see the group of horses and ponies.

“Oh really? So I am yours?” Thorin smiled.

“It was me apologizing for ruining the kiss earlier,” Bilbo sounded sheepish.

“Then apology accepted,” Thorin patted his shoulder. The scales were warm to the touch and smooth, like a well polished jewel.

“I wish to make one thing clear, Thorin,” Bilbo cleared his throat. “As you know, I live a long life and have avoided such relationships through it all. For you will probably pass on well before I do. I have had an option for a time, but have refused it for there has never been anyone who has been precious to me. I am allowed, when I leave from the Grey Havens, to bring one being with me if I so choose. I would like, if there is a chance, for you to be that one person.”

“When would we leave?” Thorin asked softly, knowing Bilbo could hear him easily.

“Not till towards the end of your life. I don’t wish to rob you of anything,” Bilbo glanced back at him as he banked, circling a mountain. “If you choose.”

“I would hate to think of me passing on and you being left here till the end of time. I accept,” Thorin murmured. Bilbo laughed, his entire body shaking with it as he banked again, heading back the way they had come. Thorin smiled, “I see you are happy.”

“Greatly so,” Bilbo looked back at him as he flew, his eyes shimmering what Thorin could only describe as unrivaled love.

 


	7. Chapter 7

“Since Bilbo can turn into a giant dragon, can’t we just ride him all the way to Erebor?” Dwalin asked at supper that night. Thorin and Bilbo had landed in Rivendell shortly after the others arrived, but after Bilbo had changed he’d been so exhausted that Thorin had to carry him to their chambers and force him to rest. Now, sitting on a little veranda outside their rooms, the company happily snacked away at some stolen food, provided by Nori. Bilbo was leaning against Thorin, who had his arm wrapped around the hobbit a little protectively. It had nothing to do with the fact that the elves had fallen over themselves to get Bilbo anything he needed or anything he didn’t need.

“It’s not that simple,” Bilbo sighed, opening his eyes to stare across the fire at the dwarf. “You may think it is, but it isn’t. Me being able to change is one thing. Me staying changed is another. I am governed by different laws than you. Now that I know I can change into a dragon, I’ll have to see if my other forms will come back.”

“Other forms?” Thorin frowned.

“Yes, other forms. When we first came over, we could change as we pleased into anything, but over time our bodies solidified, making it harder and harder to change. By the time the Great War came about, we each had a handful of forms left. I knew I could go between the wolf and hobbit easily because they are my primaries. The dragon and mouse are my secondary’s, so I’m sure I will be able to change into a mouse,” Bilbo closed his eyes. “But I have one more set that is questionable.”

“And those are?” Kili leaned forward, the younger dwarves looking excited.

“They are what we skinchangers call our ghost forms. We can’t use them often because they drain us. They’re part magic, really, and very uncontrollable. Mine are a Stone Giant and a Lava Dragon. I won’t change into them, won’t even try. Unless you all want me to fade away,” Bilbo shivered against Thorin, who frowned, pulling his coat more around Bilbo.

“That is enough for now,” Thorin cut in before anyone could ask a question. “Let us speak of something else.”

“Back to my earlier question,” Dwalin grunted. “Why is it so impossible for you to carry us to Erebor?”

“Because even though I can change into a dragon, I shouldn’t do it often or I’ll have to change constantly. It’s like being addicted to something. Like my wolf form, if I don’t change regularly now, I’ll get violently ill. I will survive it, but it won’t be pretty. The dragon, however, won’t be so kind. So the fewer times I change and the shorter I am changed, the better,” Bilbo huffed. “And I refuse to be a pack mule.”

“No one is saying you should be a pack mule,” Balin chuckled. “My brother is just being my brother.”

“Will Smaug know what you are?” Gloin cut in.

“He knows my scent,” Bilbo said casually.

“But will he know what you are?” Thorin pushed gently.

“We met once before he took Erebor but after I stopped changing,” Bilbo winced at the thought. “He was still a young dragon, foolish really, but he seems to have learned his lesson. That is all the more I will say.”

“So he does not know you can be a dragon,” Dori urged.

“No, he does not. So yes, when it comes down to it, I will take care of him,” Bilbo’s eyes took on a sad quality. “At whatever cost it may be.”

“You don’t have to,” Thorin growled. “We’ll find another way if we must.”

“I will be fine,” Bilbo looked up at him.

“I will not risk you for the sake of a mountain. It is just stone,” Thorin glared down at him.

“It is your home,” Bilbo countered.

“I have learned, little hobbit, that home does not have to be a sturdy building, just a place where one is happy,” Thorin smirked a little.

“Hey, now, no! Some of us are underage here!” Kili called, covering his eyes while Fili covered Ori’s.

“Is something the matter?” Thorin glanced at his nephew.

“Yes! Stop it with the puppy eyes and kissy faces!” Fili glared at his uncle. “Mother and Balin do enough of that!”

“Dis and……” Thorin’s eyes went to his advisor’s, who shrugged sheepishly. Bilbo gripped Thorin’s hand, looking between the two worriedly.

“I have done nothing yet, Thorin. These boys are exaggerating,” Balin sighed. “I am too old for courting anyone.”

“But you make my sister happy,” Thorin countered. “I wish you would seek my blessing, my old friend. I do not care and I would be more than overjoyed for you to be officially apart of my family.”

“So not only do we get an Uncle Bilbo,” Kili looked at Fili.

“We get a Daddy Balin,” Fili’s face split into a grin. That was the only warning poor Balin got before the two boys had tackled him, giving him a great hug.

“DADDY BALIN!” the boys yelled together. Dwalin thankfully came to the rescue because Bilbo really didn’t want to lose his currently pillow. The great warrior dwarf easily lifted the two boys off his brother and set them well away before taking a seat by his brother, glaring at the nephews. Ori just huffed and shifted round the fire so he was by Dwalin and went back to his writing. Bilbo raised an eyebrow and Dwalin shifted the glare to him, causing Bilbo and Thorin to chuckle.

“I forgot how amusing dwarves could be,” Bilbo laughed, resting his head against Thorin’s chest.

“Oh, so you knew we were amusing?” Thorin chuckled deep in his chest.

“Oh, yes, a long time ago,” Bilbo tilted his head up, smiling at Thorin. Thorin smiled down at him.

“Oh, hello,” Thorin leaned in closer. “This seems familiar.”

“It does, doesn’t it?” Bilbo chuckled. “I believe I ruined the moment last time.”

“Well, then you need to make it up to me,” Thorin’s smile got bigger as he leaned in closer so their noses were touching.

“I suppose I do,” Bilbo smiled back before closing the gap between them. It was a gentle kiss, a warm kiss, a lazy kiss. Full of emotion and meaning. All of Bilbo’s heart in that one kiss and Thorin couldn’t stop himself from pulling Bilbo closer, deepening the kiss to try to convey those same emotions back. Nothing mattered but Bilbo, everything else faded away.

Bilbo pulled away first, breathing hard, face flushed. Thorin rested his forehead against Bilbo’s, eyes bright and smile wide. Bilbo smiled back, chuckling. He looked like he wanted to say something when their little world was invaded.

“Oy! Stop ignoring us!!!! We’re happy for you and all, but GET A ROOM!!!!” Fili had come to stand over them, hands on his hips as he looked down at them, a cross between embarrassment and annoyance on his face.

“If you insist,” Thorin glanced up at his nephew, smiling cheekily. “Too bad you and your brother have the room next to us.”

With that, Thorin stood, easily scooping Bilbo into his arms and heading back to his room, ignoring the roars of laughter coming from Dwalin, Bombur and Gloin while Kili yelled at his brother who was gaping after them like a fish out of water.

“We aren’t really going to….you know….” Bilbo flushed red and Thorin laughed.

“You are in no shape for it. You need rest,” Thorin chided lightly. “But that will not stop me from making my nephews think anything else is going on. I figured, for being so knowledgeable of the world, you wouldn’t mind a little romp in the bed.”

“Oh, yes, that, well….you see,” Bilbo was beet red now as Thorin strode into their room and closing the door with his shoulder. “I am, ya know knowledgeable about stuff but…just…not…not that.”

“Are you saying…..”Thorin easily dropped Bilbo on the bed, looking down at him, frowning.

“Well, no…I mean I’ve….done some stuff…plenty of people offered….I just…..well there are…..I mean I’ve been in bed….but not to bed……” Bilbo was stuttering and any other time Thorin would find it adorable he had been able to fluster the skinchanger. But now…..Thorin leaned down, easily silencing Bilbo with a kiss.

“If you will have me, I will do right by you,” he said softly as he pulled away. Bilbo blinked up at him, mouth open, not saying a word.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just remember, whatever happens from here on out, I still love all of you. And I hope you will all still love me. Its just....me and plot twists are evil little suckers. Sorry?

Kili and Fili did not go back to their rooms that night, instead bunking outside on the terrace with everyone else for fear of what their “neighbors” were up to. They needn’t have worried, really. Bilbo, though an ancient and wise skinchanger, was a virgin. A romantic virgin at that. He had entered Middle-Earth thinking that he would never find the “one” for him in this world. His true love was back in the Undying Lands, waiting for his return. He’d witness many horrors and experienced many more in this land and he had promised himself no matter what, his lovemaking would be for his true love. So yes, he would bed with others, but nothing more than touches and kisses had ever been exchanged. Nothing, not even time, had changed that. Thorin, on the other hand, was very experienced but refused to pressure Bilbo, especially in Bilbo’s current state. The hobbit was half asleep anyway and sore. Thorin simply helped Bilbo get ready for bed after his proclamation, seeing as he had stunned the hobbit with his concern for his wellbeing. There had been kissing and touching and Thorin gently explaining what they could do when Bilbo was feeling up to it if he wanted to do it. Bilbo, for his part, had been very surprised. No one had ever been so kind before. Normally they just tried to force themselves upon him. Thorin….Thorin was different.

Thorin woke first again, arm wrapped around his hobbit as the little thing lay sprawled half on his chest. Bilbo looked like nothing could wake him, completely limp against the dwarf. Sometime in the night they had gone from Thorin wrapped protectively around Bilbo to this. Which, honestly, Thorin didn’t mind. If not for the fact that at that moment Bilbo’s stomach decided it was time for the hobbit to wake up and eat. Bilbo grumbled against Thorin’s chest, not really sounding coherent. Thorin chuckled, stroking Bilbo’s back gently, “Bilbo, we should get up. The others are probably getting into trouble.”

“Elrond can deal with it,” Bilbo grumbled. “Not my problem.”

“They are part of my company, so they are my problem,” Thorin smiled. “And your stomach is ordering me to do something about the lack food you consumed last night.”

Bilbo’s stomach agreed, growling again. Bilbo sighed, finally looking up at Thorin, “I’m comfy.”

“I am comfortable to, but we have responsibilities,” Thorin brushed his hand against Bilbo’s ear, knowing it was sensitive. The motion caused Bilbo to shiver a little, “And my most important one is feeding this ravenous beast that has taken me prisoner.”

“I don’t know where you get these crazy ideas from,” Bilbo huffed.

“How are you feeling? Other than hungry,” Thorin nuzzled the top of Bilbo’s head, oddly content.

“Comfortable,” Bilbo murmured, purring a little at the attention.

“Sore?” Thorin pressed.

“Ignoring it.”

“How much do you hurt?”

“I said I was ignoring it.”

“Up. You are being checked over by Oin again, then food,” Thorin left no room for argument because he was up, Bilbo in his arms as soon as he was done speaking.

“Thorin!” Bilbo squeaked, wrapping his arms around Thorin’s neck.

“It will be easier and faster this way. No need to cause un-needed pain,” Thorin rumbled as he headed for the door.

“I can walk!”

“You are quite adorable when you’re flustered.”

“Thorin!”

“You’re cheeks are red.”

“Stop.”

“Its kinda cute.”

“Put me down.”

“Its spreading down your neck.”

“No, stop.”

“What else is red?”

“THORIN!”

The dwarves and company only stayed in Rivendell two days. Just long enough to Elrond to translate the writing on the map and get them supplies and let Bilbo rest up enough to get around without looking like he was going to collapse and die. Now he just looked like he might pass out. They didn’t want to stay too much longer because Elrond had hinted beings who might wish to stop their journey were on their way to Rivendell. It was surprising how understanding Elrond was on their quest. Although all the dwarves agreed it had something to do with Bilbo. For some reason, whenever an elf saw Bilbo, they got this sad smile on their faces. It made everyone, especially Thorin, wonder what Bilbo had lost.

“The elves have long memories,” was all Bilbo gave in answer when Thorin asked. Now, well into the mountains with rain and wind battering them, such thoughts were forgotten as the company struggled to make headway.

“We need to find shelter!” Gandalf yelled from the front. Thorin had a firm grip on Bilbo, right behind Gandalf. Dwalin came next, Balin get in front of him with a strong hand wrapped around Balin’s arm. Dori and Nori had Ori sandwiched between them while Fili kept Kili close. Bifur had a grip on Bombur and Bofur while Oin was letting Gloin lead him along.

“Do you know of any?” Thorin yelled back.

“There should be a cave up,” Gandalf started to yell back when Dwalin’s shout cut them off.

“Look OUT!” the bald dwarf yelled as he pulled Balin and Dori back against the cliff face as a rock appeared out of the storm, smashing into the mountain above them. Thorin pressed Bilbo back, an arm coming protectively around him.

“Stone giants!” Bilbo called.

“The legends are true!” Balin gasped.

“Of course they are, Master Balin! Now move!” Gandalf ordered as he rushed forward. Thorin pushed Bilbo after him, glancing back at his nephews. Fili met his eyes, nodding as he pushed Kili on just as the rock beneath they’re feet moved.

“Fili!” Thorin yelled as the rock fell away from between Fili and Kili.

“Thorin!” Dwalin shoved him back as Bilbo slipped by him, reaching out to Fili and pulling him across before the hobbit leapt across the gap just as the legs moved, separating even more as the stone giant they were on stood. Thorin watched in horror as the other leg swung out and around as the stone giant went to punch another. Bilbo kept a firm hold on the rock, glancing at the others.

“Don’t you dare, Bilbo Baggins!” Gandalf roared. Thorin glanced at him to actually see fear in the wizard’s eyes. When he looked at Bilbo, the hobbit was looking at him. Bilbo gave him a sad smile and Thorin understood.

“Bilbo! DON’T!” Thorin roared. Bilbo looked torn and it was the moment of indecision that was enough. The leg swung back around as the giant fell forward, slamming it into the cliff face. Thorin watched in horror as the leg fell back, none of the company left clinging to it.

“NO!” Thorin roared, racing forward. The others were close behind as he skidded around the corner, relief rushing through him as he spotted the moving bodies of his company sprawled over the path. His eyes scanned over them as the others rushed forward to help them up and his heart froze.

“Where is Bilbo?” The others froze, dread filling them as they looked around.

“Help,” a small voice called and Thorin all but threw himself to the edge of the cliff. Bilbo was barely holding on to the edge of the cliff, face white, “Thorin….”

“No!” Thorin reached for him, feeling someone grab his legs as Bilbo’s hands slipped so only his fingers were gripping the wet rock. His hand brushed Bilbo’s, going for his wrist.

“I’m sorry,” Bilbo got out just loud enough for Thorin to hear before his fingers, ragged and red from the rock, slipped and Bilbo was falling away, into the abyss below.


	9. Chapter 9

Hours later found almost everyone asleep in the cave Gandalf had found. Only the wizard himself, Dwalin and Thorin were still awake. Gandalf because he said he would take up the first watch, Thorin because he was still in shock (no matter how hard he tried to deny it) and Dwalin because he was worried about his king. He’d never known Thorin to be so quiet, so withdrawn. He understood the hobbit had meant a lot to Thorin, but Dwalin had been around Thorin since the king was just a young dwarf and he’d seen Thorin go through his fair share of relationships. He had expected Thorin to be more stoic, to be a little cold, but this…..this shutting everyone out, the blank look in his eyes, his fingers stroking over the hobbits walking stick that had somehow survived was scaring Dwalin. Why, you might ask? Because Dwalin had seen this reaction too many times to not fear what would come next. For these reactions normally came from dwarves who had just lost their One. After a time, maybe a few hours to a few years, the dwarf would just give up. Would shut down. The elves called it Fading, but it was not like the elves’ Fading. For with dwarves, who were like the stone, they crumbled, they fell apart, they were destroyed completely. There was nothing left in the end, not even the ability to do basic everyday functions. Often, suicide happened with these dwarves. Dwalin had buried too many comrades because of it to just abandon his king.

“Thorin,” Dwalin sat down next to Thorin, nudging him with his shoulder. Thorin didn’t look up. Dwalin sighed, “Did you tell him?”

“No….but I think he knew,” Thorin answered after a few moments of silence. Dwalin ignored how Gandalf had shifted slightly to hear. “I should have….should have said something, should have done more.”

“I don’t want to seem mean, Thorin, but you don’t have time for should haves or what ifs,” Dwalin didn’t look at Thorin, focusing on the handle of his axe in his hand. “We’re all counting on you, need you. Your people need you. Once we have Erebor, then….then you can let go. But….but, Thorin, we can’t do this without you.”

“Do you know what its like, Dwalin, to lose half your soul?” Thorin growled, glancing at his friend and freezing, seeing the lost look in the dwarf’s eyes as he stroked the handle of his axe.

“Yes, I do. It doesn’t get easier, but I have others….Balin, you, the boys, Dis, who are counting on me. I can’t abandon you,” Dwalin took a deep breath before looking at Thorin, eyes hard. “And I need you to not abandon us.”

Thorin wondered who had Dwalin lost to make him look so…empty in that moment, but Thorin didn’t ask, just nodded, “It won’t……Dwalin, I didn’t know how much….how much I loved him till that moment. Whenever I close my eyes now….”

“I know,” Dwalin nodded, and Thorin caught the glance Dwalin shot towards Ori. Oh. Oh, Thorin was going to hurt Dori and Nori if…… “But you just have to learn to live again. It will always hurt, but you have me to lean on.”

“And you have me,” Thorin nodded descreetly to Ori. “Did you ask?”

“He’s been betrothed to someone else,” Dwalin looked away.

“Does he know how you feel?” Thorin nudged Dwalin.

“No, I never told him,” Dwalin glanced at Thorin. Being rejected by your one, even unknowningly, hurt more than anything imaginable. Thorin knew the feeling in Dwalin’s heart right now.

“You should. They might just be pushing him into something he doesn’t want but what he thinks he should, for their sake,” Thorin grasped Dwalin’s shoulder as a single tear escaped Dwalin’s eyes. “I don’t want to see you hurt.”

“Neither did I,” Dwalin said gruffly and Thorin felt the tears he’d been holding back break free then. Dwalin pulled him into a hug as Thorin cried softly. After a few minutes, Thorin pulled away, both dwarves wiping at their eyes, nodding gruffly. They were more than willing to cry in each other’s company, but neither wanted any of the others seeing. They were the “leaders” of the company and had to stay strong. Both had been under this pressure for too long and hopefully it would be lifted soon, but neither wanted to find out what would happen when the event finally arrived.

“Do you two hear that?” Gandalf called softly, standing, looking down at the floor. Dwalin and Thorin reached for their weapons as they stood, looking down. From beneath their feet, they could hear a series of clicks.

“Get up!” Thorin growled, moving to shake his nephews. “Everyone, out!”

“Move!” Gandalf yelled as the floor beneath their feet split open, dumping everyone into the dark. Thorin just caught a glance of Gandalf somehow getting out before he was falling, hitting hard rock sides of a slide dug into the rock before being dumped onto some sort of wooden shelf. He looked up, seeing a high railing before Dwalin was yelling.

“Look out!” the bigger dwarf yelled as he shoved Ori behind him. Goblins soon were swarming over them, taking weapons and shoving them down wooden walkways. Thorin could only think how having his little hobbit here would change a lot of things. He made sure he caught sight of all of his company. Gandalf was missing, hopefully finding a way to get them out of where ever they were. For now, Thorin needed to protect his company, his people, his friends, his family.

“For Bilbo,” Thorin whispered as he was shoved in front of a giant goblin. For Bilbo he would keep going, protecting those he could, fighting for those he couldn’t. For Bilbo he would live. 


	10. Chapter 10

It all went down hill from there. Gandalf arrived just in time to save the dwarves from being brutally murdered to drag them through goblin tunnels, fighting for their lives. Thorin lost track of his nephews a time or two, but when they finally ran out into the sunlight, he made sure they stayed right in front of him, where he could see them and make sure they were safe. The lot skidded to a stop once they were a safe distance away, family quickly gathering together and checking each other over. Thorin pulled Fili and Kili into a hug, closing his eyes for a moment, “Are you alright?”

“Yes, Uncle,” Fili gripped Thorin’s coat tightly in his hands, burying his head in Thorin’s shoulder.

“Now I am,” Kili was clinging to both of him, head under Fili’s chin somehow. Thorin breathed a sigh of relief before looking over his company. Everyone seemed fine, everyone was there(but Bilbo). Thorin shoved that thought out of his head, focusing on Gandalf.

“We need to move.”

“Agreed and we must move quickly. I fear that it will be quite a few days before we can say we are safe,” Gandalf looked worried. “The Goblin King’s words do not bode well for us.”

“He lies,” Thorin spat out. “The Defiler is dead.”

At that moment, a warg howl ripped through the air. Gandalf gripped his sword tightly, “Out of the pan.”

“And into the fire. Run!” Thorin roared as he pushed the boys ahead of them. They raced down the mountain, madly dashing as fast as they could. Thorin heard the snarls of the wargs behind them.

“Up, into the trees!” Gandalf yelled and the dwarves quickly obeyed. Thorin had just gotten up into the tree before the wargs appeared, snarling down below. Coming towards them slower were orcs on wargs and a very familiar one sat in the center.

“No,” Thorin whispered. “It cannot be.”

There, on his white warg, was Azog the Defiler. The arm Thorin had removed in the battle for Moria had been replaced by a metal hook. The orc looked positively joyful, smiling darkly up at the dwarves. He spoke in his dark language, but Thorin caught his name and his father’s. He growled, but there was nothing he could do to stop the wargs from attacking the trees except jumping as most of the pines fell till there was only the one standing on the edge of the cliff. Thorin could not believe his luck. In just a day he had lost his One and now his enemy, thought dead, was now laughing at him as the sky turned dark. Thorin didn’t have long to ponder his predicament because soon the others were throwing burning pinecones down at the wargs, scaring them off. It was a small victory, however, for Thorin felt the tree shift as the others cheered and got a firm grip on his branch just as there was a loud snap. The tree fell backwards, holding onto the cliff by a few roots. All around them was fire and shouting, but all Thorin could see was Azog. That smirking orc sitting on his warg, smug, cruel. He’d taken Thorin’s grandfather, Thorin’s father, Thorin’s brother and now he wanted to take Thorin’s company, Thorin’s new family. Thorin had already lost too much on this quest. He wasn’t going to lose them.

Standing tall on the tree, Thorin drew his sword, striding forward as he readjusted his grip on his oaken shield. He heard the others yelling, but it was a distant sound. He saw Azog’s smile darken as the orc drew his own sword, leaning forward as Thorin started to run once his feet hit solid ground. His blood was up, his mind was clear. He’d lost his home, he’d lost bits of his family, he’d lost comfort and his joy. He’d let it all take hold, making him bitter. Then Bilbo had come and reminded him about living, about how to see beauty again. He saw how he was so hard on his nephews, how he had been pushing Balin and Dwalin away. How he had been hurting any sort of relationship he could be forming with the others. He’d changed, but now his One was gone. Thorin wasn’t going to let Bilbo’s death be for nothing. No, he was going to kill this orc once and for all. Thorin let out a battle cry, sword up and ready as he raced down the hall created by the burning trees around him. Orcist glinted in the fire light, reflecting Thorin’s grim, dirty face back at him. This, this was the mighty King under the Mountain. Thorin Oakenshield, Son of Thrain, son of Thror. Uncle to Fili and Kili. Brother to Dis. Shield-brother to Dwalin. Protector of the people of Erebor, the lost city of the dwarves. Gone was the prince who had led his people to a new home.

Azog didn’t see any of the changes, only one of the line of Durin, the cursed dwarves who had slayed his family for years. He saw his chance to make the orcs a mighty race, to be feared and served. He saw his chance to create Middle Earth anew under his mighty hand. He heard Thorin’s battle cry and matched it with one of his own. He shouted to his ancestors for strength as he urged his warg forward, sword ready. He saw the realization in Thorin’s eyes as the might white warg bore down on him. He saw the fear chase the dwarf’s courage away, snuffing out any hope. He saw victory in that fear. He saw his empire born. He felt it get ripped to shreds as something heavy and thick slam into his side, sending him flying, away from the dwarf. He saw Thorin skid to a stop as he slammed into the unforgiving earth. He saw huge black claws sink into the tree holding the dwarves as his white warg slammed into him, dead. He watched as a mighty beast set the tree on solid ground. He saw black limbs snack out, throwing his wargs and orcs around like dolls.

The last thing Azog the Defiler saw before Thorin Oakenshield sliced his head from his body was one single, shining black eye as the massive head of a dragon opened wide to burn his orc pack from existence.

Azog and Thorin had counted on one of them dying that night. Neither had counted on one angry, flustered and injured Bilbo Baggins to show up.


	11. Chapter 11

Thorin stared down at Azog, sword held limply in his hand, feeling oddly empty. This….this was all that he had ever wanted and now…now what did he want? At that thought he looked up at the large dragon standing over all of them, slowly closing his jaw as what was left of the orcs burned into ash. The others had removed themselves from the tree and were staring up at the dragon in mixed degrees of awe, surprise and relief. Thorin felt his blade fall from his hand as before their eyes the dragon started to shrink, changing shape. He was by Bilbo’s side as the little hobbit finally stopped changing, swaying dangerously. He looked horrible, bloody, bruised and his eyes were having trouble focusing. But he was alive. Thorin shrugged off his coat and got it around Bilbo in time to catch the hobbit, lowering them slowly to the ground as he held his One close. He pressed his forehead to Bilbo’s, not even caring for the tears streaming down his cheeks, “Bilbo….oh, Bilbo.”

“That…that would be me,” Bilbo smiled weakly. “Right here…..very warm…..comfy.”

“Don’t ever do that again,” Thorin pulled back a little, pressing one hand gently against Bilbo’s cheek. “Don’t ever leave me. Do you hear?”

“I can’t make that promise,” Bilbo murmured, eyes fluttering a bit as he fought to stay conscious.

“I know….just…just don’t go where I can’t follow,” Thorin pressed a soft kiss to Bilbo’s lips. “Now rest. We are safe, thanks to you. Which we will talk about. Later. Just rest.”

“Yes, my king,” Bilbo gave a breathy laugh before resting his head against Thorin’s chest, passing out. Thorin let out a sigh, feeling as if the world had been lifted off his shoulders. It was only then he noticed the others. Or heard the others would be a better way to put it. Gandalf was kneeling across from him, smiling a little, watching something over Thorin’s shoulder. Behind him he could hear yelling.

“…stay away from my brother!”

“Keep your hands off my brother!”

“He had no right!”

“And you think your brother had no part in it!”

“Enough!” to Thorin’s surprise, it was Fili who yelled. Thorin stood, Gandalf rising with him, and turned, Bilbo still in his arms, safely wrapped in his coat. Dori and Nori had Ori behind them, keeping him away from where Balin and Kili were standing over Dwalin, who looked absolutely miserable. Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Oin and Gloin were standing off to the side, looking stunned while Fili stood between the two groups, looking furious, “Enough of this! You are all being foolish!”

“That…that…that brute attacked Ori!” Dori growled while Nori tightened his hold on his knives.

“My brother was trying to help your brother out of the tree!” Balin roared back, the normally calm dwarf now looking ready to kill a whole army of orcs on his own.

“Ori didn’t need his help!”

“Dwalin was being nice!”

“Then what was the kiss for!”

Thorin couldn’t help it. Between losing Bilbo and then getting him back and then killing Azog, Thorin had realized how tired, how bone-weary he was. So, he just laughed, shaking his head, drawing everyone’s attention to him, Bilbo and Gandalf, “Bilbo is alright, just so you all know.”

“I have friends coming who are more than willing to help get us to a safe location so Bilbo may heal,” Gandalf sounded amused. Good, just so that Thorin wasn’t the only one.

“Good. Now, for this other matter. Ori, is Dwalin your One?” Thorin focused on the youngest dwarf. Dori and Nori rounded on him, eyes wide. Dwalin perked up, looking hopeful.

“Well….I…y-y-yes…yes he is, sir,” Ori nodded, glancing at Dwalin, then away.

“Why didn’t you ever tell us?” Dori gasped.

“B-because…because Nori was always saying bad stuff about him and you were always grumbling and I didn’t meet him, really meet him till this quest and I didn’t think he really liked me,” Ori fumbled with his gloves, shuffling his feet. “And you never asked. You just kept pushing others away from me.”

“Oh, Ori…..” Dori held a hand up to his mouth. Most dwarves live entire lives without having a One, but those who do have a One struggle, especially after meeting them.

“How long have you known?” Nori rounded on Dwalin.

“Since Dori brought him the one time to get you out of jail,” Dwalin stood, looking Nori right in the eye. “25 years I’ve known and I’ve let it be. I’d accepted you’d want someone better for your brother. As long as he was happy, I could be happy.”

“Dwalin,” Balin rested his hand on Dwalin’s arm, looking sad. He knew, of course he knew, but it didn’t make any of this hurt any less for the older of the two brothers.

“No, that is not allowed,” Dori growled, grabbing Ori. He shoved his younger brother into Dwalin before round on Nori, “I will not let what ever is between you and Dwalin keep Ori away from his One. I don’t care if he is Dwalin and he can be a pigheaded fool, his is Ori’s other half and I will not watch our brother waste away like Mother did! And you!” Dori rounded on Dwalin. “You will take the best care of Ori or so help me I will ruin you and not even our great king himself could stop me!”

“I’d actually help, probably,” Thorin shrugged, earning a glare from Dwalin before the dwarf looked down at Ori.

“You…..” Dwalin started then stopped, swallowing. Ori huffed before standing on his tiptoes and kissing Dwalin. Nori looked about ready to kill something as Dwalin pulled Ori close, kissing back. Balin and Dori held Nori back together, both looking very smug and very happy. Thorin could see those two planning the wedding of the century.

 “I believe, now that we have this whole thing figured out we may go?” Gandalf drew everyone’s attention to him. “Our ride is here.”

With that he turned as a great eagle landed beside him, others landing not far off. The eagle bowed, “We have received your missive, Master Wizard, and would be more than happy to bear you, Master Bilbo, and your company to Master Beorn’s.”

“Thank you, Master Eagle,” Gandalf bowed back before turning to the others. “Shall we be off?”


	12. Chapter 12

The flight to Beorn’s, whoever Beorn was, took maybe about an hour tops. Thorin rode on the second eagle in the flight pattern, Gandalf the only one ahead of him. Bilbo was held close to his chest, one hand spread out over the hobbit’s bare chest to make sure he was still breathing. Bilbo was still wrapped up in Thorin’s coat, but a pair of pants had been found for him. A little long, but they covered him, so Thorin was happy. Well, as happy as one could be after the initial shock had faded and reality had set in. Bilbo had somehow survived falling off a cliff into a deep abyss then changed into a dragon and saved all of their lives (Thorin wasn’t sure who would lecture the hobbit first about that, him or Gandalf) and breathed fire. Breathed actual fire. As much as that should have terrified the dwarf king, Thorin found himself very calm. His home had been destroyed by dragon fire, but he was slowly coming to realized that most things in this world was very two sided. Lord Elrond had been nothing like Thrandruil and Bilbo’s fire was nothing like Smaug’s. It was as simple as that.

Beorn, it turned out, was a giant of a man and a skinchanger to boot. He had picked up on Bilbo’s scent (so he said) as soon as they landed inside his fenced in yard and had appeared out of nowhere. He wasn’t being very open about his and Bilbo’s relationship, but he was greatly worried, all but carrying Thorin inside. The others had been ushered to a table quickly being filled with food, but Beorn led Thorin, Gandalf and the still Bilbo to a back room.

“What happened?” Beorn gestured to the bed, the perfect height for someone of hobbit height. (Thorin was not reading into it)

“Bilbo fell a great height while we were in the mountains and we feared him dead,” Gandalf shed his outer layer, kneeling by the bed as Thorin laid Bilbo down. “He appeared in the nick of time to save all of us from certain death by a group of orcs led by Azog.”

“That beast was still breathing?” Beorn snarled.

“Sadly,” Gandalf laid a hand to Bilbo’s brow.

“What else has the little one done to make you two so agitated?” Beorn looked at Thorin as the dwarf sat on the edge of the bed, hand firmly gripping Bilbo’s, smirking a little.

“He saved us in his dragon form, when he was severely injured and clearly exhausted,” Thorin growled.

“Ah, so he was being stupid. Again,” Beorn sighed. “I’m glad to see someone else is taking care of him.”

“Not so much taking care of as forcing him to slow down for a moment or two,” Thorin grumbled, which got a chuckle out of Beorn.

“Aye, that sounds a lot like Bilbo. He’s a good heart, but its taken a beating over the years. I’m glad he’s found you,” there was a strange, sad look in Beorn’s eyes, but Thorin chose not to say anything of it.

“Bilbo will be fine,” Gandalf sat back, looking relieved. “With a lot of rest, food and comfort, I wager. He’s done his best to treat himself, it seems.”

“Thorin,” Bilbo’s hand tightened its hold on Thorin’s as the hobbit came around.

“He would wake up at the mention of food,” Beorn laughed as Bilbo groaned.

“Thorin,” Bilbo forced his eyes open and Thorin moved closer.

“I am here. We are safe. Some eagles came and got us. Brought us to Beorn’s. Rest, I will have Oin come in soon and look you over,” Thorin pressed his free hand to Bilbo’s cheek.

“Tell me….tell me its not…..not the bear,” Bilbo forced out.

“For once I was hoping you would be happy to see me, little brother,” Beorn laughed, kneeling down by the bed. Thorin noticed how Beorn’s eyes were soft but his shoulders were tense, “Thorin has been telling me some crazy things.”

“No crazier….than you,” Bilbo somehow managed to glare up at Beorn.

“Aye, that may be but I don’t go falling off cliffs, do I? That ain’t all, is it?” Beorn frowned now.

“There were stone giants,” Gandalf supplied.

“Stone giants…..and you thought,” Beorn growled, his entire body tense.

“I had to….to do….something,” Bilbo growled right back.

“Thankfully he wasn’t able to,” Thorin cut in. “For I am sure that if Biblo had changed into a stone giant, it would not have been at all that pleasant for him.”

Bilbo looked stunned, Gandalf looked amused and Beorn was thoughtful, “My brother has told you about us?”

“Yes. He has told me you have different forms, different levels of changing,” Thorin nodded. “But he never mentioned you.”

“Biblo probably failed to mention a few things, not because he does not trust you but because he does not trust himself,” Gandalf inspected his nails. “But I think this conversation can be held another time, when all parties are on somewhat equal footing.”

“I am…..am fine, wizard,” Bilbo grunted, trying to sit up and both Thorin and Beorn reached forward and pushed him back down.

“Rest, little brother. I will take care of the others. You don’t rest and you’ll get what you’ve got coming,” Beorn growled. “Thorin Oakenshield, a word?”

“I will stay with him. Send Oin in,” Gandalf nodded to Thorin.

“Be gentle,” Thorin warned before pressing a kiss to Bilbo’s forehead. “We will talk. Soon. I love you.”

He didn’t give Bilbo time to reply, quickly leaving the stunned little hobbit behind. He nodded to Oin, who scurried inside before heading for where Beorn waited, looking thoughtful, “You wish to talk?”

“You’ve seen my brother in a way that most don’t. Why is that?” Beorn sat down on a bench that was pushed over by a pony.

“He is my One,” Thorin said calmly, not looking away.

“Does he know that?”

“No. I know or I assume he knows of dwarven culture,” Thorin sighed.

“But you said three simple words no one outside of our family have said to him. Why?” Beorn leaned forward.

“Because he deserves to know he is loved. Because whatever has made him so scared of his own brother is not going to scare me off,” Thorin crossed his arms.

“He is not afraid of me. He is afraid of what he could do to me,” Beorn sat back, patting the bench next to him. “It is a long story, but one you deserve to hear, since I think you won’t be leaving him anytime soon.”

“I don’t plan on it,” Thorin nodded, moving to sit by Beorn.

“And he needs that. He needs someone who will chase him all over this cursed rock,” Beorn looked into the nearby fire. “It is a long story and a sad story. A story that is not yet ended, thankfully. It gives me hope that it may end happily still.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: We learn more about Bilbo and Thorin learns what a gift he has been given. To love one so broken is the chance to make them whole again.


	13. Chapter 13

“My brother, myself and others of our kind came over with Gandalf and his kind,” Beorn started, looking into the fire. “He was still young then, a new born in my eyes. But even before we came here he had seen and known too much. In the Old Lands, we had been at war with those of our kind who thought we should use our gifts to control all the lands. We defeated them, but it was at a cost and we became homeless. A once bright, hopeful civilization, we were reduced to just a few. Thankfully, the wizards knew us and offered us a new start. We gladly took it. We could not know, however, that we were leaving one war to start another. Bilbo…..all he had known was fighting, was loss and pain. He was talented for our kind, capable of many forms, of being able to flow from one to the next. It made him perfect for battle. I didn’t want that, not for him. We watched our parents be slaughtered, our siblings burned before our eyes. We were all we had left and I had hoped that would be enough. But Bilbo…..Bilbo had used his gifts to kill our kind. He had not thought anything of it till we came here and watched the nations rip each other apart. He watched those of the same species destroy each other. I think what made him snap……”

Here Beorn had to pause, pressing a fist to his mouth, collecting himself, “We had traveled with the elves, hoping to find at least one wizard among the ranks. The elves were camping for the night in the woods near a human settlement. The humans did not know we were there, but that did not matter. The elves asked Bilbo and myself to go scout out the settlement, make sure that the dark forces had taken up residence there. We arrived in time to witness the execution of a father of six with a seventh on the way. We stayed only long enough to watch the middle son hold his father’s head high before ordering the death’s of the rest of his family. It hit Bilbo harder than I thought. He with drew, from me and from the others we had come to call friends. He remembered what he had done in the Old Lands, what he was doing here. He was sick of fighting. When he went with to fight the dragons…..I thought I had lost my brother that day.”

Beorn fixed his eyes on Thorin, “He and a group of elves had gone to aid a village battle a dragon that lived in the nearby mountains. I got word later that it was not just one dragon, but a mother and her young. The mother, being old, was easily defeated by the elves. The young were another matter. A few escaped, disappearing into the wild. One was a firedrake named Smaug. He was the last, the elves told me, to leave, after watching Bilbo and his older sister fall into the mountains, their cries echoing so loudly you could feel the earth shaking many leagues away. They found her body, they did not find Bilbo’s. I thought he was dead. I thought I had lost my brother….”

“It felt as if the world had fallen out beneath you and there was nothing that could catch you,” Thorin whispered.

“Yes,” Beorn nodded sadly, focusing back on the fire. “I wandered alone for some time, before I came upon this place called the Shire. It was peaceful, in its own way. And there, I smelled him. I will always know his smell. We cried worse than new born babes when I finally found him. He was hurting, physically and mentally. We were done fighting, done meddling with others. We needed rest. I let him have this, his green land. He was keeping them safe, keeping the borders safe so they could have peace. I went and created this place, keeping this little space safe for others. We were done with wars and politics. But it seems…you are changing that, aren’t you?”

“I….I didn’t know,” Thorin breathed out, blinking away a tear. “If I had known…..”

“You would’ve what? Not let him come? No, Thorin Oakenshield, I don’t think you would’ve changed a thing. Maybe would have used those abilities of his, maybe gotten yourselves killed. What is done is done. What we can do now is plan out this trip of yours properly. You have a dragon to kill and my brother has decided to help. It won’t be easy, but you dwarves won’t be alone,” Beorn nodded to himself.

“What do you mean?” Thorin looked at Beorn.

“You think I will leave my brother to be protected by you lot? I trust you with his heart, but not with his life. Not yet. You’ll need more than a few axes and one shape-shifter to take down Smaug. You’ve got Laketown to worry about as well, and Mirkwood. Those elves won’t take kindly to you. Legolas, the prince, may be of some help, but his father….well.”

“Thrandruil has made it clear what he will and will not do for us,” Thorin growled. “He abandoned us once, he will do it again.”

“His mind is not in the right place. To get through Mirkwood you will need me. From there….well, then the adventure truly begins,” Beorn smiled. 


	14. Chapter 14

The others were relieved when Thorin informed them that Beorn was going to travel with them to reclaim their home. Oin was still in with Gandalf and Bilbo, but Thorin knew the others needed to focus on something or they would go stir crazy. Beorn understood as well and set about putting the dwarves to work. His home needed to be prepared for Beorn being gone for some time. Thorin stayed inside, keeping an eye on his nephews and Ori as they worked on getting a meal together with the help of Beorn’s animals. The rest were outside, tending to the gardens closest to Beorn’s house as the old skinchanger prepared his animals for them. Thorin could not help but see the differences in the brothers. Where Bilbo was solemn and secretive, Beorn was loud and playful. Bilbo was quiet and moved about like a shadow where Beorn seemed to crash through everything. Yet the two were both gentle, tender with their charges as Thorin had rarely seen in the world. They reminded him of Thorin’s own siblings. How different they all had been. How different the world might be if they were all here now.

“Uncle, you think any harder and your head will burst,” Fili broke through Thorin’s thoughts, holding a steaming cup beneath the older dwarf’s nose. Thorin took it with a nod, still looking out the window. Fili sighed and sat down on the bench beside his uncle, drinking from his own cup, “With Beorn with, Bilbo won’t have to take on the dragon alone.”

“It is not the dragon I fear,” Thorin finally let out, taking a sip from his cup. “I stopped fearing the dragon years ago. No, I fear what came before the dragon.”

“What do you mean?” Fili glanced at his uncle. Thorin saw a lot of Frerin in his nephew and not a day went by his heart did not ache for his brother.

“You will be a great king someday, Fili, so it is time you knew,” Thorin looked at his nephew. “There are many things not known about our forefathers. The books and songs remember them for their heroic deeds leading our people into our prosperity. But the line of Durin is a cursed line, stumbling through history rather than valiantly leading a charge. If the people knew, though, their faith in us would waver. Maybe it should, but we can ponder on that later.”

“This is about Thror,” Fili said after a moment of silence. “I overheard Mother talking to Balin about him once, something about gold sickness.”

“Aye, that is what this is about,” Thorin felt his heart clench at the thought of his grandfather. “Thror was once a good king, a wise dwarf and a loving father. I remember being nothing more than a babe and he taking me to council just so that he could ignore his advisors. He took us to the mines, said we had to know our people. He taught all of us how to work the forges and made all of us work in the mines beside our people so we understood their struggles. Thrain was a good father to myself and your mother, loved us as any father should, but it was Thror who taught us to love the people.”

“What happened?” Fili asked softly.

“A miner discovered the Arkenstone shortly after I turned 100,” Thorin looked down at his cup. “He was so entranced by its beauty that he nearly fell to his death. That should have been warning enough to all of us about that rock. Thror saw it as a sign from the gods blessing the line of Durin but it was a curse. Thror and Thrain both rubbed its beauty in the faces of the elves and lorded it over the dwarf lords. Thror stopped visiting the markets and the mines and spent more time in the treasury. I will admit, I felt the pull of the Arkenstone myself, but not as strongly as my elders. Or maybe because they kept me from interacting with the Arkenstone that I did not fall under its spell. It drove Thror mad with lust. Lust for gems, gold, anything that shimmered. He hoarded it away in the treasury, constantly visiting at random hours. For a time, Thrain would visit as well, but Thror banned all but himself from the treasury. It was a dark time in the kingdom, but very short lived. The dragon attacked and many forgot the years where the king locked himself away in his chambers and the great Prince Thrain could be heard roaring in the mines. The years where Prince Thorin and Prince Frerin and Princess Dis ran the kingdom for their elders,” Thorin ended bitterly.

Fili was silent for a moment before taking a big breath, “And you fear that you will fall to its spell.”

“No. Well yes but also no,” Thorin looked up at his nephew. “I fear for the rest of you. Balin and I spent much time after we were driven from our home looking for cures. What we found…a hoard protected by a dragon is just as potent as the Arkenstone. I was so focused on just reclaiming Erebor that I have not thought of what that will all entail. Balin has tried to warn me but I would not listen.”

“Until Bilbo,” Fili supplied.

“Until Bilbo. I fear I was already falling to the gold sickness. Just the idea of it, all that gold could save our people ten fold,” Thorin gripped his cup tightly. “I need to speak to both Gandalf about this before we go any further. There is no point in waking a dragon if there is no way to protect ourselves against gold sickness. I will not risk your lives for the mountain.”

“We will talk to Gandalf,” Fili nodded. “As you said, I am to be king someday. I need to know how to handle a wizard.”

“Well, if you can handle Balin and Dori ready to spill blood all over a mountain, then I think you can handle a wizard,” Thorin gave a small smile.

“They’re all blind,” Fili grumbled. “Seriously, I don’t know how Ori and Dwalin didn’t realize they were each other’s Ones. Even Kili could see it and normally he’s the last person to know.”

“Well,” Thorin paused before chuckling. “That is quite sad.”

“But its all going to be ok now,” Fili nodded. “Dwalin and Ori are finally together, Balin and Dori are now even more terrifying because they realize they can plot together, and the King finally has his One.”

“Am I that obvious?” Thorin raised an eyebrow.

“Uncle, for as long as I can remember, I have seen you actually seen you flirt with someone,” Fili laughed just as the door to Bilbo’s room open. Gandalf stepped out and met Thorin’s eyes.

“Bilbo wishes to speak to you.”


	15. Chapter 15

Thorin entered Bilbo’s room slowly, letting his eyes adjust to the dim light cast in the room from candles set around the room and the fire burning low in the fireplace. Oin nodded to Thorin as he moved out of the room, his medical bag left on a bench by the bed. The door closed behind Thorin as Bilbo looked over at him, leaning back against a pile of pillows and looking a little miffed but amused, “Those two are worse motherhens than Dori is.”

“They have a right to worry,” Thorin found his voice and moved further into the room. “You looked to be on death’s door when we got here.”

“I was no where near,” Bilbo’s small smile didn’t dim, but his eyes were solemn. He had been near enough the door many a time to know when he was not near it, Thorin mused.

“Maybe, maybe not. But to the rest of us, you were,” Thorin finally reached the bed, looking down at his hobbit. “Please, don’t do that again.”

“I can make no promises, oh king,” Bilbo’s smile slipped from his lips. “But you know that.”

“Aye, I do. It just makes me feel better to say it out loud,” Thorin’s hand twitched at his side, wishing to reach out and make sure his hobbit was still there. Bilbo caught the movement and sighed before holding out his hand. Thorin took it easily as he sat on the edge of the bed, taking the smaller hand in his two, “You scared me today, Bilbo.”

“I know and I am sorry for that,” Bilbo let his head fall back against his pile of pillows. “I honestly thought I was dead when I fell. I forgot being a creature of the Old Lands has a few perks. It would take more than a fall from that height to kill a creature who is of the skies, in a sense.”

“You still could have died,” Thorin growled, meeting Bilbo’s eyes. “You’re not immortal.”

Bilbo’s silence had Thorin pausing, searching the skinchanger’s face. His sharp intake of breath had Bilbo looking away, “In a way, I am not immortal, for I can die. Normal means can kill me, but I’ve found falling is not an effective means to try to kill me by.”

“Bilbo,” Thorin breathed out before leaning forward, gently resting his forehead against Bilbo’s. “Please, focus on living. I can’t…..I can’t lose you.”

“And I don’t plan on having you finding me again,” Bilbo closed his eyes. “It was terrifying, waking up alone in that ravine. I didn’t know where you were or what had happened to the others. And then I heard the wargs overhead and I had to find you. I just knew you were in danger because you always are.”

“I will try to do better, my love,” Thorin pressed a gentle kiss to Bilbo’s nose before leaning back. “Gandalf said you wanted to talk?”

“Yes, that. It seems that we’ve been dancing around each other for some time about some very important part of dwarven culture,” Bilbo’s small smile was back as his eyes slipped open. “Something you might be forgetting to tell me?”

“Not quite forgetting, just actively avoiding,” Thorin smiled softly. “But yes, you are my One.”

“Ah, good, I was right,” Bilbo laughed lightly, squeezing Thorin’s hand. “You realize this isn’t going to be easy.”

“Well yes, but I think having a hobbit as my consort is not as horrible as having an elf,” Thorin let go of Bilbo’s hand to start removing his boots.

“What are you doing now?” Bilbo frowned.

“This is going to be a long conversation so I might as well get comfortable,” Thorin glanced at Bilbo as he pulled off his boot. “I’m sure much shorter since you have some insight into dwarven culture, but we still have to go over me being a royal and you being you.”

“What’s that suppose to mean?” Bilbo looked slightly offended.

“It means this conversation is not happening until you rest, my love,” Thorin removed his other boot and slipped off his sword belt before lying back and on his side so he could look at Bilbo. “Go to sleep, little one. Beorn says there’s at least three days work before we can even think about leaving.”

“I’m fine, Thorin, really,” Bilbo tried to argue, he really did. Thorin just ignored it by removing all of Bilbo’s pillows but one and pulling the skinchanger close.

“Go to sleep,” Thorin pressed his face into Bilbo’s curls.

“This is quite unfair,” Bilbo huffed but seconds later he was breathing lightly, relaxed in Thorin’s hold. The dwarf smiled before closing his eyes, happy to have his One safely in his arms.


	16. Chapter 16

They stayed at Beorn’s for four more days, in which time Bilbo went stir crazy. He had to beg Thorin and Oin to let him move around the house after the second day, and even then he had at least one dwarf with him. Yes, he had been in pain but he healed faster than a normal….mortal. So while that first day he had been on the verge of death, the second day he was on the verge of smothering the next dwarf who asked if he was ok. He’d been in worse states in his past and only Beorn seemed to understand that crowding the hobbit and forcing him to stay in bed was a bad idea. Of course, his brother was still concerned for him, which was why he was forced to stay in bed that first day. Bilbo wouldn’t admit that he was thankful for the forced rest, since he always felt exhausted after moving around just a little, but he needed to be outside in the sunshine. He knew what awaited them in Mirkwood and he needed to do everything he could to prepare himself for it.

Mirkwood was dying, tainted by something dark and old, almost as old as Bilbo and Beorn. Neither of the skinchangers had stepped foot into the forest since it had been the Greenwood, but they had been to its borders or close enough. It had left them feeling sick and disturbed. Nature should not feel like that, like toxic and oily and crawling with something foul. If he had been in good health, Bilbo would not have been so worried about entering the cursed land, but with how he was still healing…well, he was very happy his brother was coming with. It would have been nice if the wizard was coming with, but both Beorn and Bilbo knew something was brewing to the south. The dwarves did not know, being so young in the world. They did not sense the shifts in the world as the skinchangers did.

The dwarves didn’t notice the tension that seemed to float around the skinchangers those few days, the brothers circling each other uneasily. They hadn’t seen each other in centuries and now they were reunited to fight a war that was not their own. There was so much between them, so many unanswered questions sitting between them like a giant abyss with each brother on separate sides.

They only had a little time alone together before they headed out. Bilbo had been able to get away from his dwarven escort out in the gardens and found a quiet bench under an old willow tree. He hadn’t been there long before Beorn had shown up. The larger skinchanger sat down on the ground, back leaning against the bench. They sat in silence for sometime before Beorn looked over his shoulder to look at Bilbo.

“A dwarf king?” Beorn raised an eyebrow at Bilbo. They were silent for a moment before both started laughing, leaning against each other for support.

“It was unexpected,” Bilbo gasped out, wiping tears from his eyes.

“I would say so,” Beorn chuckled as he patted his brother on the head. “I haven’t seen you so happy in sometime, brother.”

“I can say the same about you, brother,” Bilbo poked Beorn in the chest.

“The past is a heavy burden to bear, even if we carry it together,” Beorn nodded sadly.

“I did not mean to abandon you all those years ago,” Bilbo sighed. “I just….I could not carry on as I had.”

“Neither could I, Little Bunny,” Beorn pulled Bilbo close, hugging his younger brother as though he could protect him from the world.

“And now we throw ourselves right back into the thick of it,” Bilbo buried his head in Beorn’s shoulder. “Why are we doing this?”

“Because you are madly in love with a dwarf king who just so happens to be a fool. How was he thinking he was going to take on Smaug any way?” Beorn frowned. “Even if they had found a burglar like that had planned, most of them would have ended up dead anyway.“

“And whoever wasn’t would have been poisoned by the gold madness that lays upon the horde,” Bilbo nodded sadly. “I don’t even know how to purify such a large amount of gold.”

“I fear we’ll have to do the whole bloody mountain at this rate. Smaug has been in there for almost sixty years, not to mention what the Arkenstone as done to curse the mountain,” Beorn pulled away from his brother. “Dwarves are easily swayed by things that shine out from the darkness of their caves.”

“Oh, don’t remind me, brother. They all had to go into a troll hoard early on in our travels. A troll hoard! Not even Rivendell could purge the smell from their clothes,” Bilbo shuddered at the memory.

“A troll hoard is still better than a dragon hoard,” Beorn pointed out.

“We have time to figure it out. We can at least get rid of Smaug for starters,” Bilbo huffed. “Maybe at that point we can get some of those blasted elves to wave their hands around and help.”

“Now you are asking too much of these young ones,” Beorn laughed and the brothers fell into a light conversation before Thorin found them.

The next day found the whole group up early, saddling up the ponies that Beorn was providing. Bilbo and Beorn stood to the side, watching the proceedings and barely hiding how bored they were.

“Are we going too slow for you two?” Gandalf finally cut through the dwarves’ conversation to draw attention to the two.

“Oh, no, you’re doing just fine,” Bilbo waved his pipe absently.

“Why don’t you two help and get your rides saddled up,” Thorin huffed at his One. “I’m not carrying you all the way.”

“Why ride when you can run, oh mighty dwarf?” Beorn smirked from where he leaned against a tree.

“Hey, so Bilbo can change into a dragon right?” Dwalin cut in. “What can you change into?”


	17. Chapter 17

Thorin had thought traveling with a wolf had been strange enough. But a wolf and a bear? That was something very unique, if not uncalled for. Really, they could just stay as they were and ride horses and ponies like civilized beings. That was too simple it seemed for the skinchanger brothers though. Thorin caught sight of Beorn some ways ahead, loping around an outcrop. He’d last seen Bilbo slipping into the tall grass off to their left, his brown hide making it easy for him to blend in. Yes, it was nice that they had such wonderful bodyguards, but that’s why Thorin had brought the others along with. These two were taking all of the fun out of traveling now. Of course, they weren’t getting lost this time round, but still. Thorin wouldn’t mind the occasional skirmish here or there.

They’d been traveling for three days already and Thorin was only a little frustrated with the pace the skinchangers had been setting as of late. He knew they could have made it to Mirkwood in only a couple of days. They were still (hopefully) going to make it to Erebor before Durin’s Day, although he didn’t know if they needed that back door anymore. He’d seen the looks those two shared while they let Bilbo heal. The skinchangers had a plan and it involved Gandalf. Beorn had cornered the wizard on their last full day back at the bear’s house. Thorin had spotted them while searching for Bilbo. Gandalf had not looked happy at all and possibly a little terrified. Thorin had a bad feeling about whatever they were all planning on doing.

Up ahead, Mirkwood was growing larger and larger, the trees more defined as time went by. Thorin could feel himself getting tenser and tenser the closer they got to the tree line. Before him lay the kingdom of Thrandruil, a pompous git who just happened to be one of the oldest living beings in the whole land. Gods, if only they had the time or the ability to go around, then Thorin wouldn’t have to worry about dealing with the stupid elf. He understood while Bilbo didn’t want to play pack mule for them, but this was Mirkwood they were talking about. Maybe he could make an exception just this once.

“You’re thinking too hard again, Uncle,” Fili piped up from his left. Kili was out in front with Dwalin, the older dwarf using this time to train the young prince. Thorin believed they were playing I Spy.

“And why am I thinking too hard?” Thorin glanced at his nephew, giving a soft smile. He knew he was sometimes harsh with the boys, but he had to be. He couldn’t hide how cruel the world was to them. They knew what others could do, had seen it plenty of times over the years.

“Yes, we must go through Mirkwood. It’s the fastest way to Laketown and then to Erebor. I know we don’t have very good relations with the Elves of Mirkwood, but we will need their held if we want to rebuild at all. We can’t force our caravans up through the North Pass or even farther north to the higher passes because there is activity in Gundabad. We force them all the way to the Gap of Rohan and now we’re dealing with more days on the road and more chances of our people being attacked. We need a safe path through Mirkwood if we wish to bring our people home,” Fili said matter-a-factly.

“How do you propose we go about getting the elves to agree with us?” Thorin couldn’t help but scoff. “When they can’t even keep their own people safe in their woods, how can we trust them to protect ours?”

“And its more like that we don’t have any relations at all with these treelovers,” Bofur called up from where he rode just behind Dori and Balin. “They don’t want anything to do with us. We have a greater chance of getting locked up till after Durin’s Day than we do actually getting them to help us at all.”

“But we will need their help,” Balin spoke up. “We don’t have the man power right now to even think about protecting Erebor. I doubt our skinchangers will want to stick around long once they finish up with Smaug.”

“And why won’t they want to stay?” Thorin turned to Balin, growling just a little.

“Thorin, I understand that Bilbo is your One, but this dragon represents a lot of bad memories for both Bilbo and Beorn. I wouldn’t blame them if they needed to get away for a bit. And I certainly wouldn’t mind joining them,” Balin huffed.

“You would want to leave Erebor, after all that we have suffered through to get her back,” Dori scoffed. “We’ll have our hands full getting her back to all of her former glory.”

“Aye, we will,” Balin nodded. “Plenty of bodies to bury as well, seeing as the worm probably left them where they lay. It will take years to get through every inch of that mountain. And there are plenty of younger dwarves out there to do that. I was perfectly happy back in the Blue Mountains. We had a good life there, a stable one. We didn’t have to worry about elvish or human dignitaries popping up whenever they wished.”

“And our people were starving, we were struggling to find work and we have a whole mountain filled with gold that could keep all of our people fed for centuries,” Bofur pointed out.

“If someone was starving back in the Blue Mountains, it was because the weren’t doing their fair share of the work,” Fili said softly. “I’ve looked over the numbers, Uncle. There was work for everyone in the mountains for at least another hundred years, if not longer. We haven’t even started digging new tunnels. We would have been fine there.”

“Yes, we would have been fine. We never settle for being just fine, Fili, ever. What’s best for us and our people is retaking Erebor and regaining the honor and glory of our ancestors,” Thorin turned so he was facing Mirkwood once more. “Doing anything less would be an insult to those who gave their lives for us to be here.”

He caught the look Fili gave Balin out of the corner of his eyes and just barely held back from sighing. They were once a proud and noble race and they would be once more. He knew Balin’s real fear though and Thorin feared it too. The gold sickness was always there, on the edges of his mind, reminding him of his grandfather’s fall. He had promised himself and his sister before he left that he would keep himself and the boys from falling under its spell. No matter what, though, they would retake Erebor. Even if it meant he had to deal with a bunch of whiney elves first.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to learn more about me, you may find me on tumblr under the guise of majesticcarbuscus. I don't mind the motivation to write, so feel free to bother me to no end!


End file.
